Fleur mécanique
by Zakuro-Qc
Summary: Qui n'a jamais rêvé d'être super fort et super rapide? Et bien il y a au moins une jeune fille qui n'y a jamais rêvé. Bluebell M. Stark à été un cobaye toute sa vie et elle a vécu l'enfer. Mais elle réussit à retrouver son frère et décide d'embrasser sa cause pour sauver des vies... Le monde, la plupart des personnages (et les images) ne m'appartienne pas.
1. 1- Le choix

(pdv Bluebell)

Nous étions plus 350, puis avant que j'aie l'âge pour subir des interventions nous n'étions plus que 150. Vingt avant mon 25ieme anniversaire. Maintenant j'ai 32 ans et nous ne sommes plus que deux. 350 enfants achetés au quatre coin du monde pour subir des tests visant à créé des organes et des membres artificiels pour des greffes et prothèse. Ils ont même mit au point du sang synthétique et ont perfusé l'un d'entre nous pour voir quel quantité prescrire pour les hémorragies... la réponse est après plus de deux litre il faut basculer sur du sang normal au risque de mort pour le sujet. Une prothèse pour chaque articulation du corps à été mise au point et testée, des yeux artificiel pour les aveugles et de la peau pour les grands brulés. Des organes plus ou moins vitaux et même un système reproductif fonctionnel, enfin il est stérile mais permet les inséminations artificielles pour les femmes et les rapports sexuels pour les hommes. Le dernier d'entre nous à être mort testait un échantillon de moelle osseuse. Depuis qu'ils ont changé mon cœur pour un de leur prototype je n'ai pas subit d'autre opération (sauf pour les mises à niveau), mais il y a deux ans les scientifique on commencer à tester des améliorations visant à nous rendre plus fort, plus rapide et plus résistant. Ils ont donc modifié les machines qu'ils nous ont implanté et à en ont ajouté de nouvelles notamment un recouvrement d'adamantium pour les os qu'il nous reste (inspirer directement d'autre test fait par l'armé américaine) ou encore un multiplicateur de force sur notre colonne vertébrale. Il nous on forcé à apprendre tout leur terme et toute leur avancé par cœur, ce qui fait qu'aujourd'hui je serai parfaitement capable de fabriqué et d'implanté n'importe quelle de leur invention. Il ne me manque plus qu'un diplôme officiel et je pourrais être docteur avec n'importe quelle spécialité. Je suis arrivé ici j'avais 3 ans. De la petite fille qui s'est sacrifiée pour sauver son grand frère, il ne reste plus grand-chose, 29 ans de captivité, d'étude et de modification ont laisse de profonde cicatrices. Détrompez vous je n'ai pas passé tout ce temps dans une cellule froide et sombre, la base est grande et une aile complète nous était réservé ou nous pouvions nous promener à notre aise (en dehors des heures de cours), nous avions un horaire stricte et il y avait en permanence des hommes armés pour nous surveiller. De quatre ans à aujourd'hui chaque jour je vais en cours chaque jour pendant plusieurs heures. On nous a appris plusieurs langues (dont des langues mortes), plusieurs disciplines scientifiques, l'histoire, la mythologie, la culture et la politique, etc. Donc tout allais bien... sauf quand je désobéissais, ce qui arrivait souvent (c'est héréditaire de ce que j'en sais) là ils m'enfermaient dans une petite cellule froide et sombre sans repas ni eau et parfois avec des jingles qui passait en boucle (quand j'avais été vraiment très méchante).

Bref, aujourd'hui je partage un appartement (dans la base) avec Zackarias (l'autre survivant) naturellement nous nous sommes mit en couple, mais avec le recul je crois que c'est exactement ce qu'ils voulaient. Oh j'aime Zack, enfin je crois... Ayant tout deux un système reproducteur artificiel, les scientifiques ne nous ont pas opposé de résistance quand il on découvert notre liaison. Ils ont même consenti à nous laisser vivre ensemble et à décorer et meubler nous même le logement. La vie rêvée... pas vraiment. Pas du tout même. Zack est brisé de l'intérieur et se laisse mourir à petit feu depuis sa dernière opération. Je peaufine mon plan d'évasion depuis 29 ans et même si tout le monde à la base est sympathique et gentil nous sommes toujours prisonniers (je fais encore régulièrement un tour au trou). Les scientifique refuse la demande de Zack de nous laisser avoir un enfant. Moi je suis d'accord avec eux, mais je ne peux pas le lui dire il prendrait ça pour une trahison et il souffre déjà assez. Mais sérieusement qui voudrait avoir un enfant dans ses conditions? Qui voudrait de cette vie?

Donc je commence cette belle journée ensoleillé (je plaisante je n'ai pas vu le soleil depuis 29 ans) par un jogging. Je fais le même parcours tout les jours passant devant notre ancienne aile. Je remarque qu'ils ouvrent et rénovent la dite aile. Donc curieuse (pour changer) j'entre et demande à un employer le pourquoi du comment.

\- Vous n'êtes pas au courant? Ils font entrer une nouvelles vague d'enfants tout les 30 ans. Nous devons préparé les dortoirs pour la quatrième vague.

\- Merci.

Un nouveau groupe d'enfant donc. De nouveau test et de nouveaux morts. De nouvelles familles déchirées et de nouvelles tragédies... hors de question.

Ma décision est prise, après mon jogging je suis allé voir Zack à l'infirmerie pour lui dire le projet de nos geôliers.

\- Et alors? *tousse* Ils vont enfin nous laisser tranquille. C'est une bonne nouvelle peut-être même qu'on va pouvoir travailler au lieu d'aller à l'école pour passer le temps.

\- T'es sérieux là? Tu veux que d'autre vivent ce cauchemar et tu veux les y aider? Les prochains tests ne viseront pas à sauver des vies et tu le sais.

\- Je suis pas comme toi Bluebell, je veux servir à quelque chose.

\- Dis plutôt que tu es devenu comme eux. Tu me dégoutes.

\- Oh je te dégoute *tousse* la parfaite Bluebell qui veut sauver les enfants innocents. Que vaut une poigné de mioche contre les avancés militaires que nous ferons *tousse* joue pas les héros Blue, t'as aussi hâte que moi de t'occuper les mains.

\- Si moi je suis un héro toi t'es assurément un vilain.

\- Toujours aussi naïve Blue *tousse beaucoup* le monde est gris. *s'étouffe* Donne-moi de l'eau. Blue? *tousse beaucoup* Blue?

Le monde est gris. C'est la phrase qu'on nous répète depuis toujours, l'excuse qu'on nous sert quand on dit qu'ils sont méchants et que la police va les mettre en prison avec les autre méchants. Le monde n'est ni tout blanc, ni tout noir... il est gris. Ma décision est prise et je vais laisser Zackarias derrière moi. Je le laisse donc en plan et part pour ma planque (un petit labo mis à ma disposition personnelle) je me penche sur un ordinateur et pirate leurs systèmes. J'ai pris l'habitude de pirater les systèmes pour espionner les réunions mensuelles. Tout les mois pendant une semaine complète tout le monde sans exception est à la base pour des réunions et mise à jour. Même le Chef est là. Et j'ai accès à toute les réunions via les caméras de sécurité sauf les réunions qu'il tienne à huit clos dans une salle complètement insonorisé et coupé du système avec brouilleur et la totale... à cronirent qu'ils ont des chose à cacher... bref, j'ai de la chance c'est justement la semaine des réunions. Je commence donc par rendre la base hermétique, puis mon labo. Après je libère un gaz mortel partout sauf ici et je m'assure qu'il s'infiltre bien dans tout les coins. Pendant les trois prochains jours je vais devoir rester enfermée ici et en profité pour faire une copie de toutes leur donnés et détruire tout ce qui peut l'être. Je programme les bras automatique et autre robot pour détruire tout le matériel et tuer tous ceux qu'ils croisent. Pendant trois jours je contrôle totalement la base. Le quatrième je purge l'air et avec les robots, incinère tout les corps (j'ai pleurer pour certain et rit pour d'autre). Cela me prend trois jours supplémentaires. Une fois cela fait je détruis tout ce qui reste méthodiquement (encore trois jours) et je cherche un moyen de partir. À ma grande surprise, je me rends compte que la base est sous marine... donc je localise les sous-marins et en prépare un petit à une place avec une cabine et le minimum requis pour vivre. J'y place les provisions non contaminé qu'il me reste et autant d'eau qu'il peut contenir. Le 10e jour je suis prête. Une dernière précaution, je déclenche une réaction en chaine dans le cœur nucléaire de la petite centrale électrique pour tout réduire à néant. Aucun survivant, aucune preuve et aucune trace. Sauf moi. Maintenant que je suis libre je vais enfin pouvoir savoir si mon frère à réussit à s'enfuir et si mes parents vont bien et revoir Jarvis et le soleil et manger une pizza et gouter à de l'alcool et... vivre.

(pdv Tony)

\- Aller Tony, dis un Clint ivre, à ton tour dit-nous quelque chose qu'on ignore.

\- Nah, dis-je aussi pompette, vous savez déjà tout.

\- Je suis sur qu'il y a une chose que vos barde n'ont pas dit sur toi ami Tony, cria Thor ivre également.

\- Nah.

\- Et cette histoire d'enlèvement, demanda Natasha toujours maitresse d'elle-même?

\- En Afghanistan? Tout le monde la connaît déjà, dis Steve.

\- Non, ajouta-t-elle, l'autre enlèvement.

\- Bordel, dis Clint, tu t'es fait kidnappé combien de fois?

\- Quand j'étais p'tit? Comment? Non j'veux pas savoir.

\- Raconte ami Tony, je suis sur que tu t'en es sorti en guerrier avec honneur.

\- Putain, j'peux avoir un gage?

\- Non, firent-ils en cœur!

\- Merde... Bon, on s'est fait kiddnapper j'avais huit ans, ils ont demandé une rançon et _M. Stark_ à refuser de payer, donc ils nous ont vendu...

\- Attend, coupa Steve, qui ça «on»?

\- Ma petite sœur et moi... ouais j'ai pas toujours été enfant unique. Elle devait avoir trois ans, mais elle avait plus de maturité que moi...

\- Pas de surprise là, rit Nat.

\- Tss. Donc ils nous ont vendu, on devait nous transféré dans un autre endroit. Quand ils sont venu nous chercher ma sœur à négocier si on veut... *boit une gorgée de vodka* elle à dit que ça serai plus stratégique pour eux de nous déplacé séparément, vu que le voyage était risqué de la faire partir en premier vu qu'elle valait moins que moi et de me faire voyager autrement. Comme ça si la police les attrapait ils ne perdaient qu'un enfant. Et putain ils ont trouvé sont idée bonne, alors ils nous ont séparé. Avant de partir elle m'a pris dans ses bras et m'a dit de m'enfuir, qu'avec moins de garde on réussirait... *boit encore* elle a dit qu'elle me rejoindrait à la maison. Et je l'ai cru. Putain je l'ai cru. Mon père était content quand je suis rentré, moins quand il a vu que j'étais seul. On l'a attendue des jours et des mois, puis finalement mes parents ont abandonné. Ils ont fait leur deuil... *boit encore* Moi je l'ai attendue encore, jusqu'à ce qu'une année le jour de son anniversaire, j'avais 15 ans, on a reçus un paquet à son nom... *fini sont verre* C'était son bras.

\- ...

\- Après à chaque année on recevait un morceau, ça a rendu ma mère folle. Puis après les deux bras et les deux jambes on a reçut une oreille avec le système auditif au complet. Puis d'autre organe : rein, pancréas, foie, utérus, poumons... la dernière année on à reçus sont cœur. Ma mère à refuser de la déclarée morte, elle à continuer à dire qu'elle était en vie, qu'on recevrait un autre morceau, une autre preuve... mais c'était la dernière boîte.

\- Comment elle la prit, demanda Steve?

\- Elle l'a jamais su... elle est morte avant.

\- Bon dieu! C'est cruel, dis Clint horrifié.

\- C'est la vie... j'ai pas pu me résoudre à la déclarée morte, non plus... je sais pas, je crois que je peux pas fermer cette porte.


	2. 2- Les retrouvailles

(pdv Bluebell)

Ça m'a prit un moment, mais j'ai fini par trouver un chemin et accoster (pour ne pas dire échouer) sur la terre ferme... en Alaska. Je peux vous dire que quand on ne s'y attend pas, c'est frisquet là-bas... dans les faits j'ai fini par trouver des vêtements chauds dans un refuge. Ensuite j'ai dû traverser deux frontières pour rentrer au pays. Je dirais que je marche depuis des années, mais ça ne m'a pris que quelques semaines, trois mois maximum. Je suis arrivé à New York, d'après les gens c'est là que mon frère vit. L'endroit précis n'est pas dur à trouver. Une tour immense avec STARK écrit en gros... avec autan d'espace il pourra bien m'accueillir et 200 autre avec moi... j'imagine que ça ne peux pas être aussi facile que de me pointer et de dire «Me voila! Je suis revenue!». Mais faute de mieux c'est exactement ce que je fais. J'appuis sur l'inter-comme de la porte et une voix synthétique vaguement familière me répond.

\- M. Stark ne reçoit personne.

\- Il est là? Il peut me voir?

\- Il est occuper, il ne reçoit personne.

\- Je veux juste lui dire un mot.

\- Désolé mademoiselle, c'est impossible.

Tss. Je sors donc un ordinateur portable de mon sac et commence, en rageant un peu, à pirater le système de la porte.

\- Je vous déconseille fortement de faire cela.

\- Et tu vas faire quoi, dis-je par réflexe, me mettre en iso?

Bordel, le système est beaucoup plus compliquer que celui de la base... c'est Tony qui à fait ça? À chaque mur que je fais tomber il en dresse 10 de plus.

\- Putain Tony.

(pdv Tony)

\- Monsieur, quelqu'un essaie d'entrer dans la tour.

La voix de JARVIS me tire du sommeil, je me suis encore endormi dans mon labo.

\- Monsieur, elle est plutôt douée. Je peine à la retenir.

\- Fait moi voir ça.

Une femme en haillons avec un portable d'ocase... avec cet angle je ne vois pas grand-chose. Assise en tailleur devant la porte les passant la regarde de travers (et je les comprends) elle a les cheveux noir avec quelque touches pourpre, mais c'est tout ce que je vois...

\- Monsieur?

\- Je veux lui parler.

\- Bien monsieur.

\- Putain Tony.

\- Impressionnée?

(pdv Bluebell)

\- Impressionnée?

La voix me fait sursauter et je me redresse.

\- Tony?

\- Le seul et l'unique. Si c'est pour du porte à porte, allez voir les voisins je suis pas intéresser.

\- Antony Edward Stark?

\- Oui, dit-il de moins en moins patient. C'est pourquoi?

\- Titi laisse moi entrer j'ai froid, fais-je en espérant qui me reconnaisse.

\- Pardon?

\- Non, pas «Pardon», «Bienvenue» aller ouvre. Je parle pas aux portes.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe, demande une autre voix?

\- Je sais pas trop, lui répond Tony, une femme qui veut entrer apparemment.

\- Et tu la connais?

\- J'crois pas, non.

\- Bordel Titi te fou pas de moi, je sais que ça fait longtemps, mais là...

\- Titi?

\- Ouais, je sais pas pour qui elle me prend... ou qui elle se prend.

\- Bon de toute évidence tu m'as oublié. Tu fais chier.

\- Si c'est parce que je t'ais pas rappelé, je le fais jamais.

\- Ouvre que je puisse te parler en face ou je défonce ta putain de porte.

\- J'aimerais bien voir ça.

Je me prépare donc pour frapper à la porte, c'est du verre rien de bien compliquer. Le premier coup résonne dans mon bras et le rire de Tony dans mes oreilles. Donc cela n'est pas du tout du verre ordinaire... je frappe deux trois autre coup avant que le verre casse me laissant entrer. Et je me retrouve devant une autre porte identique.

\- Bordel, fait Tony surpris!

\- Tu m'ouvre ou je défonce l'autre?

\- Prend l'ascenseur 1.

(pdv Tony)

Mais c'est qui cette folle qui débarque comme une fleur et casse mes portes?

\- Monsieur, d'après mes scans plusieurs de ses organe et de ses membre ne son pas... organiques.

\- Pas organique?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par «pas organique», demande Bruce perplexe?

\- JARVIS lance toutes les analyses possibles.

\- Bien monsieur.

L'ascenseur fait ding et les portes s'ouvrent sur elle. Mon dieu, on dirait une adolescente dans un corps adulte : cinq petites billes métalliques (surement des implants) forment une ligne au dessus de son sourcil gauche, au moins 6 anneaux à son oreille gauche, un pendant à l'autre, un piercing à la lèvre inférieure, une cicatrice à l'œil droit qui est d'un violet artificiel (l'œil) et son œil gauche est bleu. Elle à l'air d'avoir besoin d'une douche d'urgence... mais elle sourit d'une oreille à l'autre.

\- Bonjour Titi.

\- Monsieur, elle est fichée dans les personnes disparues sous le nom de Bluebell Stark.

\- C'est une blague? Refais les analyses.

\- Ça vous aiderait un échantillon ADN?

\- Oui mademoiselle.

\- Alors je me mets à disposition... tant que vous ne me démontez pas.

Elle se prête au jeu et JARVIS lance les tests. Cinq minutes plus tard on a les résultats.

\- Il s'agit bien de mademoiselle Bluebell Stark.

\- Puuuutain.

\- Alors Titi t'es pas content de me voir? Je sais très bien que j'y ai mit le temps, mais j'ai tenu ma promesse non? Tu peux pas être fâché. Si?

Elle continu de parlé un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle parle de la météo, de la route, elle s'excuse pour la porte. Des banalités. Je cours pour la prendre dans mes bras et je pleurs de soulagement (je fronce le nez aussi).

\- Titi, tout va bien, je suis là. Titi?

\- Blue on t'a crue morte... les morceaux... ils on envoyer ton cœur puis plus rien.

\- Ils ont quoi?

\- Ils ont envoyé plusieurs morceaux de votre corps, dis Bruce, des organes et des membres.

\- Mais c'est affreux, je savais qu'ils étaient cruel, mais pas à ce point... désolé Titi que tu es dû vivre ça.

\- Pourquoi t'as fait ça? Pourquoi t'as voulus qu'il nous sépare?

\- Ça m'a semblé la seule solution pour que tu t'enfuis. Je savais que j'étais pas assez forte pour nous sauver tout les deux. Je savais que j'allais pas pouvoir leur échappé.

\- Pourquoi?

\- J'ai entendu Papa un jour, il disait à Maman que tous ses espoirs reposaient sur toi, que tu étais précieux. Il m'a aussi dit un jour que je devrais te protégé quand je serais grande et que... bref, à l'époque je voulais le rendre fier.

\- Comment t'as survécu? Je veux dire ils ont envoyé ton cœur.

\- Oh ça? J'ai une unité de stockage. J'ai emporté leurs recherches, je pouvais pas les laisser, trop de gens sont mort pour ça. Dès que je vais pouvoir je déposerais un putain de brevet et sauverai plein de vie. Tu vas tout comprendre.

\- Plus tard alors, tu as besoin d'une douche. JARVIS met une chambre à disposition pour ma sœur dans le Penthouse.

\- Jarvis? Il est là? Je croyais qu'il aurait pris sa retraite.

\- Prend une douche, on va parler après.

\- Ok, c'est par où?

 ***~** Puisque rien n'est officiel au sujet de la répartition des étages de la tour Stark (dans le film), j'ai improvisé. Donc 90 étage, plus un pour le penthouse. Le premier (rez-de-chaussé) c'est l'étage de l'accueil avec des salles de conférence, de réception, de conférence de presse, etc. Le reste est divisé en trois parties de 30 étages. La permière (2 - 31), est réservée aux étudiants. Les cinq premiers étages de cette partie sont composés de bibliothèque et de tout ce qui peut aider les étudiants. Les 25 autres sont composés de 42 mini studio chacun (1050 au total) fournis gratuitement à des étudiants méritants (étranger pour la plupart) Tony ne pouvant pas leur donner une bourse à chacun, il leur fournit donc un logement meublé et tout inclus pour allégé leur frais scolaire. La deuxième (32 - 61), est attribuée au SHIELD pour leur bureau, cellule temporaire et autre. Et enfin la troisième (62 - 91), celle des Avangers. Plusieurs étages sont pour les serveurs de JARVIS, une cage pour Hulk, des «minis» entrepôts (un pour chaque membre), la fabrique d'armure et d'autre stockage de toute sorte. Les dix derniers étages (81 - 91) sont pour les appartements, les laboratoires, l'infirmerie et la bibliothèque, ils abritent aussi un centre d'entrainement complet (vraiment vraiment complet). Et comme c'est la tour de Tony, le 80e est une sorte de salle de banquet / bar / boite de nuit... bref c'est l'étage de la fête!

Pour les appartements, il y en a 14 avec le penthouse des appartements de luxe de deux à quatre chambres avec tout le nécessaire. Trois appartements par étages (un de quatre chambre, un de trois et un de deux) pour les étages 90, 89 et 88... au 87e il y a quatre grands studio. Pour l'instant la plupart des logements sont vides, mais Steve à emménager dans le numéro 3 (studio, 87e), Bruce dans le 2 (studio, 87e), Natasha dans le 11 (2 chambre, 90e), Thor avec Jane (et Darcy) dans le 7 (4 chambres, 88e), Clint avec toute sa famille dans le 10 (4 chambres, 89e) et le numéro 12 (3 chambres 90e) a été mit à la disposition de Pepper. Tony occupe bien sur le penthouse au 91e.

Il faut une carte d'accès pour entrer dans la tour et les ascenseurs. Sur neuf ascenseurs seulement, un a accès à chaque étage sans distinction et il est contrôler par JARVIS, donc seulement ceux aillant reçus le droit de l'utiliser (les avengers, les résident des dernier étages et quelques privilégiés) peuvent y entrer. Quatre desservent du 1er sous-sol (parking réservé aux étudiants) jusqu'au 31e, ils sont situé aux quatre coins de la tour. Quatre autres (toujours aux quatre coins) vont dans la deuxième partie et descendent aux 3e et 4e sous-sols (parking du SHIELD). Le 2e sous-sol est également un parking, mais réservé aux Avengers et le 5e, lui est occupé par le réacteur ARK. **~***

On remonte tous les trois à l'étage 91 et on tombe sur Steve, Nat et Clint qui regarde un film (ils squattent encore chez-moi), pas de trace de Thor. Je la conduit vers ma chambre sous les regards intrigués des autres, Bruce reste pour leur expliquer.

\- Des amis à toi?

\- Oui, c'est comme une famille pour moi.

\- Je suis contente que tu n'ais pas été seul tout ce temps.

\- Voila, dis-je une fois arriver, la douche est là. Je vais te prêter des vêtements pour aujourd'hui, nous irons t'en chercher demain.

\- Merci beaucoup.

Elle est enjouée et sourie constamment, comme avant, exactement comme dans mes souvenirs... c'est troublant. Avec ce qu'elle a vécu j'aurai pensé la trouver changée.

(pdv Bluebell)

UNE DOUCHE! Mon dieu depuis combien de temps je n'ai pas pris de douche? Peu importe ça fait un bien fou. Ah oui ça me reviens, en Alberta j'ai gagné 3000$ dans une machine à sous et j'ai pu me payer une chambre d'hôtel, un repas au restaurant, des provisions, des vêtements, de l'équipement pour camper et j'ai dépensé le reste sur ma personne... (piercings, tatouage et coupe de cheveux) comme quoi ça paie de trouver un billet vert dans la rue. Tony viens déposer des vêtements et ressort je crois qu'il m'attend dans sa chambre pour parler. Une fois (enfin) propre je m'habille d'un jogging et d'un t-shirt un peu trop grand, puis je le rejoins. Ces ami ne ont pas très discret, il y en a au moins deux qui écoute à la porte.

 ***~** En plus des piercings décrits plutôt, elle a quatre tatouages : une tête de loup qui hurle se terminant en lignes courbe derrière l'oreille droite, une plume bleu et violette avec des oiseaux qui s'en échappent sur le long des cotes gauche, des jacinthes des bois (bluebell) avec des taches d'encre de différent ton de bleu situées sur le derrière du bras gauche au dessus de la jonction avec la peau synthétique et un renard qui ressemble a un croisement entre une tache de peinture et une flamme avec des feuille d'automne qui volent autour de lui... il s'étend de la hanche droite jusqu'à la mi-cuisse encore une fois juste au dessus je la jonction avec la peau synthétique. Ces tatouages, sauf le loup, ont été faits à la base par un autre sujet qui avait reçu l'équipement nécessaire en récompense. Le loup lui a été fait durant son voyage jusqu'à New York, il est placé juste en dessous de son numéro de sujet (qui est toujours apprend), elle la fait faire pour célébré sa liberté et ne jamais oublier sa captivité. **~***

\- Mieux?

\- Tu ne sais pas à quel point!

\- Blue, commença mon frère sérieux, il faut qu'on parle.

\- Tu me fais peur là Titi.

\- Je veux pas te le dire devant les autres...

\- C'est Papa et Maman, demandais-je soudain nerveuse?

\- Oui, dit-il les yeux au sol.

\- Ils sont morts, demandais-je encore sur le point de pleurer?

\- Oui, dans un accident de voiture... il y a 10 ans.

\- C... C'est pour ça... C'est pour ça que Jarvis est avec toi?

\- Non, Jarvis n'est pas là.

\- Mais...

\- C'est une IA que j'ai mit au point... et je lui ai donné son nom.

\- Ah. Et il en a dit quoi.

\- Il... il est mort aussi Bluebell.

\- ...

\- Je suis désolé Blue.

\- Et Oba? Et Peggy?

\- Je suis désolé Blue.

\- Non... non. Non, non, non, non, non. NON!

\- Blue calme toi. Calme toi je t'en pris.

Mais c'est trop tard, les mauvaises nouvelles s'enchainent et je m'effondre dans une crise de larme. Je me retrouve à genou sur le sol dans les bras de Tony, il me murmure des paroles douces, mais je n'arrive pas à arrêter les sanglots. Au bout de quelques minutes je me calme à court de larmes.

\- Ça va mieux?

\- Mn.

\- Aller viens, propose-t-il en nous relevant, tu dois avoir faim. Tu te sens d'attaque pour que je te présente les autres?

\- Oui, ça va aller.

(pdv Tony)

J'aurai dû y aller plus en douceur, mais non, le grand Tony Stark va toujours droit au but. Je suis pas un putain de jour d'hockey. Merde, elle à l'air vraiment mal même si elle sourie encore. Quand j'ouvre la porte, ils sont tous là plus ou moins gênés, ils nous ont écoutés. Un coup d'œil au Cap' suffit pour le comprendre, il a l'air bouleversé. Il ne devait pas savoir qu'on connaissait son ancienne flamme. Peu importe on descend à la cuisine au moment même où trois employer monte avec des pizzas, du Thai, du poulet fris (plusieurs autre sacs de restaurant de livraison) et des sacs de nourriture.

\- JARVIS?

\- Monsieur, j'ai appliqué la procédure en cas de retour de Bluebell.

\- On avait une procédure pour ça?

\- Oui monsieur. Mais il est normal que vous ne nous en souvenez pas, vous étiez particulièrement ivre cette nuit là.

\- On devrait commencer par ranger les sacs, dit Steve, pour ne rien perdre.

\- Ouais. J qui d'autre est dans la tour?

\- Jane, Darcy, Laura et les enfants monsieur.

\- Invite-les. Avec toute cette bouffe, on pourrait nourrir deux asgardiens.

\- Deux quoi, demanda ma sœur perdue?

\- Je t'expliquerais. J il y a quoi d'autre dans la procédure?

\- Avertir la police que votre sœur est revenue, ouvrir un compte de banque à son nom et y transféré des fonds et organiser une conférence de presse. J'ai également envoyé des messages à plusieurs personnes.

\- Sauf pour le banquet, dis Clint, tout le reste est... professionnel.

\- C'est tout J?

\- Non monsieur, mais certaines choses sont impossible à réalisée.

\- Ah! J'me disais aussi?

Une fois les courses rangées (Blue a eu les larmes aux yeux que je me sois souvenu de ses aliments préférés) les autres nous ont rejoins.

\- Woah! Ça en fait de la bouffe, fait le fils de Clint des étoiles dans les yeux. On peu tout mangé?

\- Ouais p'tit j'veux pas qu'il en reste une miette. Bon, voila, en ordre on a Steve, Natasha, Bruce, Jane la copine de Thor et son amie Darcy, Clint, sa femme Laura et leur enfant Cooper et Lila.

\- Thor?

\- Tu le verrais un autre jour, maintenant on mange.

(pdv Bluebell)

Ça en fait beaucoup à assimiler. Après le banquet Tony me fait visiter la tour, du moins la partie résidentielle. Je donne l'unité de stockage à l'IA pour analyse puis au dodo. Dans un vrai lit, pas juste un lit de camp, un vrai lit et il est beaucoup mieux que tout ce que j'ai eu dans ma vie en matière de lit... bref trop épuisée pour faire plus je m'effondre en travers et m'endors.


	3. 3- Sujet 217-3-5

(pdv Tony)

\- J tu as fini les analyses?

\- En parti monsieur. J'ai priorisé le dossier personnel de mademoiselle Stark.

\- Montre-moi.

Sujet #217 3e groupe 5e division : Bluebell Margaret Stark, 3 ans à l'acquisition

-Notes de types A-

-A1M9-3 ans-0 implant-1 isolement-

Lorsque nous sommes entrés en possession du sujet elle a utilisé la ruse pour sauver son frère et nous avons perdu un sujet prometteur. Dès son arriver à la base nous l'avons donc placé en isolement pour la punir de nous avoir fait perdre de l'argent.

-A3M5-6 ans-0 implant-239 isolements-

Le sujet a rapidement développé un esprit sauvage et un manque total de respect pour ses professeurs. Elle est régulièrement envoyer en isolement.

-A5M2-8 ans-0 implant-658 isolements-

Le sujet démontre une curiosité sans limite, une capacité d'apprentissage hors normes et une soif d'apprendre. Peut-être valait-elle la peine de la payée aussi cher.

-A7M2-10 ans-1 implant-904 isolements-

Nous avons procédé à la première intervention, nous avons amputé le bras droit jusqu'à l'épaule pour tester une prothèse pour cette articulation. L'opération c'est bien déroulée.

-A7M3-10 ans-1 implant-904 isolements-

Le sujet à fait un rejet, la prothèse n'est pas au point. On a faillit la perdre, mais après une autre implantation son corps à accepter la prothèse.

-A7M8-10 ans-1 implant-910 isolements-

Le sujet est confinée à l'infirmerie depuis cinq jours suite à des crises de violence envers elle-même. Elle a essayé d'arracher sa prothèse parce que et je cite : «Ça fait mal, c'est horrible, merde.» nous allons pratiquer une nouvelle intervention pour réparé les dégâts.

-A7M8-10 ans-1 implant-910 isolements-

Durant l'opération il s'est avéré que certain des nerfs étaient endommagés. Nous en avons profité pour faire des ajustements dus à la croissance du sujet.

-A8M2-11 ans-2 implants-990 isolements-

Pour la deuxième implantation, nous avons coupé au dessus du coude gauche pour tester la jonction bras/prothèse après cicatrisation du moignon à se niveau. L'opération s'est bien déroulée, mais le sujet fait de la fièvre depuis.

-A8M2-11 ans-2 implants-990 isolements-

Perte d'appétits, fièvre et faiblesse.

-A8M3-11 ans-2 implants-990 isolements-

Après trois semaines le sujet s'est remis et peux reprendre les cours.

-A8M7-11 ans-2 implants-998 isolements-

Le sujet a des réactions violentes, elle a blessé le sujet 179-3-2 pendant une altercation et a été envoyer en isolement.

-A8M7-11 ans-2 implants-998 isolements-

Il s'est avéré que la violence du sujet était dû à la douleur nous procéderont à une intervention au courant de la semaine.

-A8M8-11 ans-2 implants-998 isolements-

La cause de la douleur était simplement le fait que le sujet avait grandis plus vite que prévus et que la prothèse n'était plus adéquate. Nous avons procédé aux changements et avons pris en compte le problème, à l'avenir pour mesurerons la croissance des sujets deux fois par mois pour évité de nouveaux incidents.

-A8M8-11 ans-2 implants-999 isolements-

Le sujet est bouleversée par la mort du sujet 300-3-5, apparemment ils étaient proche. Perte d'appétits et refus d'obéir à un ordre directe. Deux jours d'isolement.

-A8M10-11 ans-2 implants-1009 isolements-

Le sujet a abimé les doigts de la main gauche en frappant dans un mur jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent. Les gardes l'ont arrêté alors qu'elle essayait de faire la même chose avec l'autre main.

-A8M11-11 ans-2 implants-1011 isolements-

Le sujet 050-3-1 s'est suicidé il y a deux jours, laissant comme explication que la vu des prothèses le rendaient malade. Plusieurs autres sujets dont 217-3-5 ont le même problème. Ils attentent à leurs vies ou à leurs implants. Nous avons donc accéléré la fabrication de la peau synthétique.

-A9M1-11 ans-2 implants-1017 isolements-

Implantation de la peau synthétique est un succès pour le sujet, mais il lui faudra un temps d'adaptation pour accepter.

-A9M2-12 ans-2 implants-1018 isolements-

Durant son temps libre aujourd'hui, le sujet s'est battue et s'est cassé le genou droit avec une mauvaise chute. Il a été décidé que c'était une bonne occasion pour tester un renforcement pour genou. L'opération se déroulera après le séjour du sujet en isolement.

-A9M2-12 ans-3 implants-1018 isolements-

La prothèse n'était pas au point, elle a abimé le genou du sujet et nous avons dû l'amputer. Nous avons donc implanté une nouvelle prothèse au niveau du genou.

-A9M7-12 ans-3 implants-1022 isolements-

Le sujet est devenue taciturne et aigri. Elle ne parle plus sauf si elle y est obligé et reste toujours dans son coin. Les autres sujets l'évite parce qu'elle est violente. Le point positif c'est qu'elle n'est pas allée en isolement depuis trois mois.

-A10M1-12 ans-4 implants-1022 isolements-

Hier le sujet est allée à l'infirmerie pour demander un nouvel implant. Nous en avons été agréablement surpris et lui avons implanté une prothèse pour la hanche ce matin, elle est encore en salle de réveil.

-A10M2-13 ans-4 implants-1022 isolements-

Le corps à accepter l'implant nous attendrons la cicatrisation complète pour faire d'autre test et appliqué la nouvelle peau.

-A10M10-13 ans-4 implants-1022 isolements-

Le sujet est complètement docile, elle exécute absolument tout nos ordres surtout ceux de mon collègue. Mais je m'inquiète, ses yeux sont complètement vide de vie, ce sujet est de loin le meilleur que nous avons, nous ne devons pas la perdre.

-A11M2-14 ans-6 implants-1022 isolements-

Nous avons dû procéder à une intervention d'urgence sur le sujet ce matin. Elle s'est crever l'œil droit et par chance les gardes sont arrivé à temps pour l'empêcher de crever l'autre. Nous avons donc implanté un œil et puisque qu'elle était sur la table nous en avons profité pour implanter également le nouveau prototype d'oreille, la gauche. Elle va garder une cicatrice.

-A11M5-14 ans-6 implants-1022 isolements-

Le sujet ne montre aucun signe d'amélioration morale. Nous la surveillons étroitement.

-A11M10-14 ans-6 implants-1093 isolements-

Le sujet montre des signes de violence et fait des crises hystérie. Nous la maintenons à l'écart pour le moment. Mon collègue de la 2e division va la réconforter pour qu'elles reprennent pied avec la réalité. Je trouve cela étrange puisqu'elle n'est pas sur sa responsabilité, mais si elle put passer pardessus son mal être...

-A12M2-15 ans-7 implants-1164 isolements-

À la demande du sujet nous avons échangé sa prochaine intervention avec celle du sujet 179-3-2. Nous avons donc implanté un nouveau rein au sujet 217-3-5 et un nouvel intestin au sujet 179-3-2. Il s'est avéré que ça a sauvé la vie du sujet 179-3-2. 217-3-5 lui avait diagnostiqué la maladie de Crohn.

-A12M7-15 ans-7 implants-1195 isolements-

Le sujet est complètement muet depuis cinq jours et s'attaque à tous ceux qui interagissent avec elle. Pour la faire réagir je lui ai dit qu'elle choisirait elle-même la prochaine greffe. Je lui ai laissé un mois pour y réfléchir. Elle a s'emblée contente d'avoir le choix.

-A12M8-15 ans-7 implants-1195 isolements-

Le délai fini, le sujet est revenue pour me faire par de son choix : le pancréas. Elle s'est portée volontaire pour aider nos scientifiques à mettre au point le prototype. Elle dit qu'elle veut lutter contre le diabète.

-A12M10-15 ans-7 implants-1199 isolements-

Les recherches pour le pancréas avance bien et le sujet est d'une grande aide. Elle va de mieux en mieux et ses crises de violence sont plus rares. Les scientifiques la décrivent comme une bonne travaillante et une bonne annaliste. Elle a recommencé à sourire.

-A13M2-16 ans-7 implants-1199 isolements-

L'intervention s'est très bien dérouler, le sujet s'est remis sur pied en un temps recors. Elle a demandé à choisir le prochain implant également. Elle reprend gout à la vie.

-A13M2-16 ans-7 implants-1199 isolements-

Mes supérieurs ont accepté la demande du sujet de développer un foie synthétique pour lutter contre l'hépatite. Si les rapports sont bon et les résultats aussi, elle sera intégré à la section scientifique.

-A13M7-16 ans-7 implants-1203 isolements-

Le sujet a été officiellement intégré à la section scientifique après avoir aider l'équipe qui s'occupait du système reproducteur male. Les tests avec le prototype du sujet ont impressionné mes supérieurs. Elle sera donc exempter de cours l'après-midi pour lui permettre de travailler sur les recherches.

-A14M2-17 ans-8 implants-1203 isolements-

De nouveau le sujet s'est remis très vite de l'implantation de son foie. Les résultats de son travail nous aident énormément à progresser. Elle est sur la bonne voie.

-A14M3-17 ans-8 implants-1222 isolements-

Le sujet est retombé dans son mutisme suite à un examen de mon collègue de la 2e division. Elle est violente de nouveau et même si cela ne nuit pas à son travail, cela nuit énormément à ses relation avec les autres sujets.

-A14M5-17 ans-8 implants-1232 isolements-

Le sujet est en isolement depuis trois jours. Elle tournait en rond dans sa chambre en répétant «le monde est gris.» en boucle et en attaquant tous ceux qui entraient.

-A14M7-17 ans-8 implants-1237 isolements-

À notre surprise le sujet a demandé à être placé en isolement durant sept jours. Nous avons accepté et l'avons placé sous surveillance également.

-A14M8-17 ans-8 implants-1238 isolements-

De nouveau le sujet a insisté pour être placé en isolement sept jours.

-A14M9-17 ans-8 implants-1239 isolements-

Isolement sept jour toujours à la demande du sujet. Elle a également réussis à mettre au point un implant qui aidera aux paralysés léger à retrouver leur mobilité. Nous l'avons testé sur le sujet 002-3-4 qui avait subit un AVC le mois dernier.

-A14M10-17 ans-8 implants-1239 isolements-

Nous avons refusé la demande d'isolement du sujet pour voir qu'elle serait sa réaction. Pendant sept jours elle à été violente et agressive envers les autres, allant même jusqu'à attaqué quelqu'un sans raison. Le prototype de 217-3-5 est un succès.

-A14M10-17 ans-8 implants-1239 isolements-

Après avoir visionné les vidéos des séjours en isolement du sujet ses dernier mois, j'ai découvert que la raison de cette violence. En effet il semblerait que durant les menstruations du sujet, les hormones, la douleur et un autre facteur encore inconnu lui fait perdre la raison et la pousse à attaqué tout ce qu'elle voit. Sa propre ombre par exemple.

-A14M11-17 ans-8 implants-1239 isolements-

Il a été décidé que le sujet subirait une hystérectomie dans la semaine pour éviter d'autre crise. Une fois qu'elle sera remise, nous lui implanterons un utérus synthétique.

-A14M12-17 ans-8 implants-1239 isolements-

L'hystérectomie à réglé le problème du sujet, elle se remet doucement de son opération.

-A15M2-18 ans-9 implants-1239 isolements-

L'implantation est un succès. Le sujet reste agressif envers les autres sujets et certains gardes.

-A15M12-18 ans-9 implants-1245 isolements-

Le sujet a tué mon collègue aujourd'hui, celui de la 2e division qui la voyait souvent, nous avons été alertés par ses hurlements. À notre arrivé elle était nue ainsi que sa victime et elle hurlait comme une barbare. Nous l'avons mit en isolement le temps pour elle de se calmer, puits une de mes collègue l'a examiné. Elle présente des traces de viol.

-A15M12-18 ans-9 implants-1246 isolements-

Mes supérieurs ont voté de la marche à suivre pour punir le sujet. Au vu des circonstances elle subira une ablation des deux poumons et nous les remplaceront par des prothèses. L'opération aura lieu dans deux mois en attendant elle restera en isolation.

-A16M2-19 ans-11 implants-1246 isolements-

L'implantation des poumons s'est bien passée, mais le sujet ne lutte pas pour ça vie. J'ai peur que notre décision ai brisé son esprit, ce serai une grande perte pour notre projet.

-A16M5-19 ans-11 implants-1246 isolements-

Après trois mois à l'infirmerie le sujet est sorti aujourd'hui. Elle a demandé une audience avec le Chef du projet.

-A16M6-19 ans-11 implants-1246 isolements-

Le sujet a passé une entente avec le Chef du projet. Elle subirait une dernière implantation, puis elle travaillerait avec les scientifiques pour éviter des souffrances inutiles aux sujets. Le Chef a choisi de remplacé son cœur pour la dernière opération. Il l'a dispensé de travailler en attendant l'intervention, elle retournera donc en cours à plein temps jusqu'à ses vingt ans.

-A17M3-20 ans-12 implants-1246 isolements-

Après s'être remis de l'implantation le sujet occupe un poste dans la section scientifique et ne va plus à l'école que le lundi et le mardi.

-A19M6-22 ans-12 implants-1357 isolements-

Le sujet à fait une tentative de suicide se matin. Nous pensions tous qu'elle allait bien depuis l'obtention de son poste puisqu'elle souriait toujours. Elle à obtenu deux mois de repos forcé.

-A19M7-22 ans-12 implants-1357 isolements-

Le sujet montre des signes d'amélioration. 179-3-2 lui rend visite tous les jours.

-A22M3-25 ans-12 implants-1500 isolements-

Les progrès que nous faisons grâce au sujet sont impressionnants. Nous n'avons perdu aucun sujet des suites d'une implantation depuis trois ans. Nous avons ce pendant perdu des sujets avec nos tests sur le sang et la moelle osseuse synthétique ce qui la rend irritable. Elle insulte ouvertement les responsables de la section médicale et cela lui vaut des séjours fréquents en isolements.

-A25M4-28 ans-12 implants-1761 isolements-

Nous avons découvert que les sujets 179-3-2 et 217-3-5 entretenaient une relation amoureuse. Mes supérieurs voulaient y mettre un terme, mais j'ai plaidé en faveur de les encourager dans cette voie. Le sujet 179-3-2 est peut-être instable, mais depuis qu'ils se voient le sujet 217-3-5 ne montre plus aucune agressivité ni violence. Elle continu cependant d'insulté les responsable et de désobéir à des ordres.

-A27M1-29 ans-12 implants-2078 isolements-

Le sujet a appris on ne sait pas encore comment que les tests allait recommencer sur elle et 179-3-2. Des tests visant à rendre les soldats plus forts et plus efficaces. Elle refuse d'y prendre part et travail seule dans son laboratoire personnel sur des prototypes de prothèse pour guérir les paralysies graves. Le sujet enchaine les séjours en isolement. À l'avenir pour les punitions légères, nous l'enfermerons dans le laboratoire qui lui est réservé et la forcerons à travailler (les punitions seront toujours comptabilisées comme isolement). Elle nous est plus utile là qu'au trou.

-A28M5-31 ans-12 implants-20 améliorations-2398 isolements-

Le sujet a subit plusieurs amélioration avec succès (voir dossier amélioration sujet 217-3-5), elle se tient en forme et s'entraine avec les gardes au combat pour tester les prototypes plus en profondeur.

-A29M8-32 ans-12 implants-35 améliorations-2602 isolements-

J'ai eu de la chance. Bluebell a prit le control de la base depuis son labo, elle libère le gaz toxique sensé nous protéger des envahisseurs, ce n'est qu'une question de temps... La première fois que je l'ai vu elle m'avait promis de tous nous tuer et de s'enfuir. Elle a tenue sa promesse.

Note de fin de dossier : Si tu lis cela Blue. Je suis désolé. Je suis comme toi je voulais sauver des vies. J'ai un dernier ordre pour toi : Répare nos erreurs.

Jours depuis l'acquisition : 10 585

Jours en isolement : 3 929

Cause de la mort : -

Il me faut un verre. Comment elle a pu survivre à ça? Et ce n'est qu'une partie des notes de son dossier. Je sens une main sur mon épaule. C'est Steve, je ne l'avais même pas entendu entrer.

\- Tu as lu?

\- Oui, dit-il. Ce sont des monstres... Tu crois qu'elle l'a lut aussi?

\- J'en sais rien Cap'.

\- Tony... je ne veux pas être celui qui dit les mauvaise nouvelles, mais on va devoir la surveiller tu sais.

\- ...

\- Pas seulement parce qu'elle est sujet à des violences, mais pour elle-même aussi. Tu as mis longtemps à te remettre de l'Afghanistan...

\- Je sais.

\- Les autres devrait être au courent. Je crois qu'elle comprendrait.

\- Je sais... J fait les venir.

Ils arrivent assez rapidement et je leur donne chacun une tablette avec une copie du dossier.

\- Lisez ça et faites comme si vous ne saviez pas pour l'instant. N'en parlez pas.

\- Tony, risque Nat, si c'est important je vais devoir le transféré au SHIELD.

\- Lit le et donne moi un mois après tu décideras de ce que tu leur dis. Nat il ne faut pas qu'ils l'examinent je t'en prix.

\- Un mois.


	4. 4- La sentence

(pdv Bluebell)

Un bruit encore inconnu me réveille, je me bats avec mes draps qui me retiennent prisonnière. Une fois libre je me rends à la salle de bain pour me passer de l'eau au visage. Je m'arrête un moment pour regarder le ciel... magnifique, malgré l'orage. J'enfile les vêtements d'hier et je descends au centre d'entrainement pour courir. À ma grande surprise il y a déjà quelqu'un. Je le rejoins sur la piste et une fois l'exercice fait, il s'approche.

\- Bonjour, fait Steve en souriant.

\- Bonjour... toujours aussi matinal?

\- Oui, mais d'habitude je cours dehors.

\- Chanceux, ça doit être bien...

\- Tu n'as jamais...

\- Non, à la base il n'y avait pas de « dehors » et pendant mon voyage je n'ai pas couru, je devais économiser mon énergie.

\- Tu étais où?

\- Je l'ignore, la base était sous-marine et je me suis perdue, mais je me suis échoué en Alaska alors elle ne doit pas être loin de là.

\- Tu as fait tout ce chemin à pied?

\- Oui, sans argent j'avais pas le choix... et quand j'en ai eu, j'ai préféré continuer à pied et évité les villes le plus possible.

\- Pourquoi... si ce n'est pas indiscret.

\- Je sais pas, j'ai suivi mon instinct et en coupant à travers les terres sans suivre les chemins ça va plus vite.

\- Tu cours vite, dit-il pour changer de sujet, c'est rare que quelqu'un me rattrape.

\- Je pourrais dire pareil... Avoir des jambes en métal ça aide, répondis-je avec le sourire, pas de crampe... J'ai besoin d'une douche...

\- Ouais, moi aussi à plus tard Bluebell.

\- Blue, s'te-plais juste Blue.

Il me fait signe de la main en s'éloignant et je lui souris, puis me rend à ma chambre pour une douche. Il est très beau, vraiment très beau... qu'est-ce tu raconte Blue, il n'est pas pour toi. Une fois propre je m'enroule dans une grande serviette et retourne dans ma chambre. Natasha est là. Silencieuse. Elle a des vêtements avec elle.

\- Bonjour, dis-je.

\- Bonjour Bluebell.

\- Juste Blue.

\- Je t'ai apporté de quoi à ta taille.

\- Merci beaucoup.

\- ...

\- Tu voulais me demander quelque chose?

\- Oui et non, tu... tu te sens bien? Pas de cauchemar ou autre?

\- Tu veux savoir si j'ai un choc post-traumatique, demandais-je en m'habillant?

\- Oui, entre autre.

\- Non, je ne crois pas et pour mes crises de violences et d'hystéries, ne t'inquiète pas je gère.

\- ...

\- Je sais très bien que tu as lu mon dossier, que vous l'avez tous lu. Tant mieux je n'aurai pas à en parler. Cette époque est finie. Je suis libre et j'ai l'intention de me rendre utile pour mon frère et de sauver des vies et... et...

\- Ça va?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a... euh... 30 étages plus bas?

\- Pourquoi?

\- J'entends un homme. Il hurle. Toute la tour bourdonne de voix et de bruit indistinct, mais lui il hurle sur quelqu'un et c'est assez fort pour que je le capte.

\- Il dit quoi?

\- Hum... qu'il n'en veut pas, que les avengers ne sont pas des nounous... qu'il se fout des renforts, qu'il ne veut pas de ça sur les bras?

\- Tu entends tout?

\- Oui et non, c'est compliquer.

\- Ne le crie pas sur les toits, pour l'instant.

\- Ok...

\- Il crie encore?

\- Oui, il demande qui sera assez fou pour vouloir s'occuper du frère de... Thor? Il dit que tout le monde le déteste que c'est une idée grotesque de demander ça.

\- De demander quoi, dit-elle entre ses dents?

\- Euh... il s'est calmé. Je n'entends plus.

\- On devrait aller voir. Jarvis dit aux autres de venir avec nous.

\- J'y vais aussi?

\- Oui, si tu reste ici autant te mettre dans le coup... et tu veux te rendre utile et sauver des vies. C'est une bonne façon. De toute façons Fury crie sur tout le monde, tu sauras tout même si on t'en parle pas...

Je la suis donc jusqu'au bureau de Fury. Tony et les autres nous rejoigne, puis on entre sans frapper (Tony entre et on le suit). Il y a là un groupe de personne en armure de cuir et un borgne tous surpris par notre entré.

\- Bordel, cria Fury, qui vous a dit de venir.

\- On est en avance, demande Tony? C'est pas aujourd'hui la réunion spéciale?

\- Quelle réunion spéciale, crie toujours le borgne?

\- Dites, demandais-je, on pourrait parler avec des décibels normaux?

\- Et t'es qui toi?

\- Bluebell Margaret Stark.

Silence pendant 15 secondes.

\- On peut m'expliquer, fait Fury moins fort?

\- Vous d'abord, dit Natasha.

\- Mon père a prononcé la sentence de mon frère ce matin, commença un grand blond en armure.

\- Perpete, risqua Tony?

\- Non, Loki est exilé sur Midgard. Il devra racheter ses fautes en combattant avec nous. Et apprendre la valeur de la vie humaine.

\- Et pourquoi ne pas le renvoyer sur Jotunheim, demandais-je?

Tout le monde me regarde sans comprendre sauf les asgardiens qui eux sont surpris.

\- Quoi, personne ne connait la mythologie nordique?

Silence.

\- Loki fils de Laufey, capturé en tant qu'otage à la fin de la guerre, fini par être élevé par Frigg comme l'un des fils du roi. Il enchaine les mauvais choix et les bêtises. Mère de quatre enfants, père d'un autre... fratricide et mage émérite. On était obligé d'avoir une option mythologie à la base. Je les ai toutes étudiées avec plus ou moins d'entrain...

Toujours le silence.

\- Loki est le prince de Jotunheim, si le Père de tout n'en veut plus pourquoi ne pas le renvoyer à son peuple?

\- Tu as oublié parricide petite, dit la seule femme Ases présente.

\- Mon frère à tuer Laufey en effet, il n'est pas le bienvenu chez les jotuns.

\- Je vois. Quand arrivera-t-il?

\- Jamais, dis Fury.

\- Père veut vous laisser le temps de vous préparé. Pour les premiers mois Lady Sif et les trois guerrier resterons ici... moi aussi.

\- Bien, dis-je, Titi tu as de la place pour eux? Il nous faudrait aussi plus d'effectif un mage serai l'idéal, sinon des guerriers rapides et fort. Ils seront fournis par Odin?

\- Non, père n'a permis qu'a nous cinq de venir et seul moi resterai sur le long terme.

\- Alors il nous faut recruter ici.

\- Je n'ai pas donné mon accord, cria Fury.

\- J'ai déjà une bonne idée de qui pourrait nous être utile, annonça Natasha. Deux jumeaux, un est mage et l'autre rapide... mais...

\- Je connais quelqu'un aussi, la coupe Steve. Un ancien militaire.

\- Moi aussi, continua Tony, je peux proposer une recrue.

\- Je n'ai toujours pas donné mon accord, cria Fury.

\- Pourquoi?

\- C'est un ennemi puissant, on ne peut pas lui faire confiance.

\- Et si on fait bien notre travail, fait Clint, il deviendra un allié puissant. Vous ne connaissez pas toute l'histoire. Moi je donne mon accord.

\- Je vote pour, ajoute Tony.

\- Si Clint est vraiment d'accord... je suis pour, vote Natasha.

\- Pour, dit Steve.

\- Pour, dit Bruce, et s'il ne fil pas droit, j'en connais un qui a aimer son hochet asgardien...

\- Unanimité Fury, dit Tony fier, t'as plus le choix.

\- Je n'en suis pas responsable vous vous portez garant et s'il fait du mal c'est sur vous que ça retombe. Lequel d'entre vous sera sa nounou attitré? Il doit toujours y avoir quelqu'un avec lui.

Silence.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Oubliez ça.

\- Je suis volontaire.

Tout le monde se tourne vers Tony qui a parlé.

\- Moi aussi, ajoutais-je.

En une semaine les recrues sont arrivées, Wanda et Pietro Maximoff, Peter Parker et Samuel Wilson. Un gars est sorti de nulle part, il s'appelle Wade et il dit qu'il veut nous aider supposément (on le garde à l'œil), il s'est installé dans l'appart #5 (2 chambres, 88e). Les Ases se sont installées dans le grand appart du 90e (le #13). Les jumeaux au 89e, appart #9 (trois chambres) et les deux autres ont prit les studios (#1 et 4). Une chambre à été préparée pour Loki dans le penthouse entre la mienne et celle de Tony. Bruce en a profité pour déménager avec Nat vu qu'il n'y a qu'elle qui calme Hulk... Darcy a récupéré le studio de Bruce pour laisser de l'intimité au couple de son amie.

Odin est sensé venir lui-même nous confier Loki, nous l'attendons donc sur le toit. Une colonne de lumière apparait et dépose le roi et les princes... Odin chevauche son cheval à huit pates... surement pour nous impressionner (et accessoirement faire souffrir Loki), si les autres restent bouche bée, je jette un regard noir au roi. Il parle avec Fury, comme s'il nous faisait une faveur de nous laisser aider son «fils». Je sors donc de mes gonds.

\- Parles nous autrement briseur de chaine*, nous avons accepté pour aider le prince de Jotunheim pas l'otage d'Asgard.

\- De quel droit me parles-tu sur ce ton jeune mortelle?

\- Tu es ici chez moi, je te parle comme je l'entends.

\- Il est imprudent de parler ainsi au père de toute chose, commence-t-il.

\- Izanagi, Zeus, Amon, Jupiter, Nuada, **Quetzalcoatl et se ne sont que les plus connus.* Tu n'es pas le seul roi des dieux, ne prends pas la grosse tête.**

Les Ases présent son indignés et Loki semble s'amusé. Tout le monde est silencieux.

\- Blue, me murmure Tony, calme-toi.

\- Tu me semble bien arrogante mortelle.

\- Le considères-tu comme ton fils?

\- Oui, sinon je l'aurai fait exécuté sans procès.

\- Alors pourquoi montes-tu Slepnir?

\- ...

\- Tu veux qu'on répare la langue d'argent... alors commence par voir tes propres tors dans l'histoire.

\- Comment oses-tu?

\- Je ne fais que le travail que tu m'as confié, Loki va nous survivre, quand il retournera dans la cité dorée je ne veux pas que mon travail soit gâché parce que tu es trop têtu fils de Bor. Si personne ne te parle ouvertement tu ne l'aideras jamais. Des cicatrices aussi profondes ne se font pas en un instant, elles grandissent pendant longtemps. Pendant des siècles.

\- Tu ne connais pas mon fils, comment peux-tu savoir ce qui l'a blessé?

\- Il suffit de lire entre les lignes. Vos faits et geste sont devenus des histoires ici, des contes.

\- Fait attention à tes propos mortelle, on n'insulte pas les dieux impunément.

\- Si cela fait mal, c'est que j'ai visé juste. Tous les pères font des erreurs et ils doivent les réparer avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. C'est leur responsabilité.

\- Hiemdall.

Et sur ce il est parti. Fury a l'air... furieux et les autres sont mal à l'aise.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a prix Stark, c'est de famille? Il faut avoir de bonne relation avec eux, nous ne sommes pas en mesure de nous protéger contre des dieux.

\- Il n'attaquera pas, c'est un père, il va réfléchir et comprendre que j'ai raison. Et pour se protégé contre eux... il y a d'autre panthéon et je doute que seul celui-là soit réel.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas lui dire avec du respect?

\- Tu as vu son cheval et tu viens me dire de lui montrer du respect? Il s'est pointé sur Slepnir pour nous faire peur, pour montrer sa suprématie et pour mettre du sel sur la plaie. Alors dis-moi pourquoi j'aurais dû courber le dos... Même avant de savoir que c'était vrai, je le détestais, j'ai changé d'option mythologique en cours parce qu'il me rendait agressive.

\- Tu pouvais pas le dire plus tôt?

\- Je croyais pas qu'il allait nous provoqué.

\- Tu l'as sous-estimé, commente Loki.

\- Sujet clos, dit Tony. Viens la Diva je te montre ta chambre.

* : L'un des noms d'Odin est «Celui qui brise les chaînes» je trouvais ironique de l'utiliser ici.

* : Les autres «roi des dieux» dans les autres panthéons. Izanagi au Japon. Zeus en Grèce. Amon en Égypte. Jupiter chez les romains. Nuada chez les celtes. Quetzalcoatl pour les aztèques.


	5. 5- Le rituel

(Trois mois plus tard)(pdv Bluebell)

\- Apprend-moi autre chose.

\- Titi, pose-lui directement tes questions...

\- Non, il ne parle toujours pas.

Depuis que Loki avait emménagé avec nous, Tony me bombardait de question sur la mythologie nordique. Il faisait des recherches et se découvrait une véritable passion pour les sujets traitant de magie et de créatures étranges. Loki, lui ne parlai pas, il participe à nos activités et aux patrouilles (une exigence de Peter), mais il ne parlait presque pas. Je livrai donc des informations au hasard à Tony. Des observations personnelles, des théories et des conclusions sur les races et l'histoire d'Yggdrasil. Je n'ai pas attendu longtemps pour me pencher sur des recherches poussées en mythologie nordique, pour trouver des solutions principalement.

\- Les Jotun sont bisexués.

\- Pardon?

\- Je veux dire que se sont tous des hommes et qu'ils sont tous des femmes aussi.

\- Hermaphrodite donc?

\- Non, ce sont des hommes, mais ils peuvent être enceinte...

\- Comment ils tombent enceinte alors... et pour l'accouchement?

\- Pour l'accouchement je l'ignore... mais pour le reste, à ma connaissance il n'y a qu'une entrée non?

\- Tu veux dire qu'une race au complet fait du yaoi? Il y en a une qui donne dans le yuri?

\- Yaoi? Yuri?

\- Le yaoi c'est les relations entre homme et le yuri c'est entre femme.

\- Ah... euh... j'imagine que les amazones doivent en faire dans une certaine mesure... sinon je vois pas...

\- Et on les trouve ou?

\- Chez la concurrence... Écoute Titi je sais que tu es curieux et tout, mais tu devrais faire parler Loki.

\- Comment?

\- Je sais pas, demande lui de t'apprendre la magie... Ah! Je ai trouvé!

\- Quoi?

\- Un rituel pour appeler Jormungand?

\- Qui?

\- Le seul de ses enfants auquel j'ai accès. Odin l'a banni et exilé sur Terre. Il a dit que si je voulais faire libéré ces créatures je devais me débrouiller seule et c'est le seul qui est ici. Fenrir est sur Muspelheim et Slepnir sur Argard. Et je ne parle même pas d'Hella.

\- Il devrait arrêter de bannir tout le monde ici, c'est une manie?

\- Ah merde!

\- Quoi?

\- Il faut plusieurs personnes, dont au moins deux hommes et il faut aussi un sacrifice.

\- Pas un sacrifice humain j'espère...

\- Il... s'emblerait que oui... hum... mais c'est faisable.

\- Quoi? Tu compte vraiment sacrifier une vierge pour appeler un serpent géant avec un vieux rituel qui pourrait très bien ne pas marcher... je te signale qu'on est les gentils.

\- Non, pas une âme pure, mais impure et souillée... comme... un condamné à mort... on prend le pire et voila, on sacrifie une âme impure et Jor' revient, puis on le ramène à son père et up il parle... un plan infaillible... le sacrifice décris est rapide et sans douleur, mais après il faut... hum... il faut... oh.

\- Quoi? Il faut quoi? Je fais pas dans la nécrophilie, hein.

\- Non! Toi t'as l'esprit plus tordu que moi, c'est atroce il faut consulter Titi. Non, il faut l'enrobé dans de la soie, lui attacher de l'or au pied pour qu'il coule et le jeter à l'eau.

\- Et le serpent géant va le manger...

\- Non, le sacrifier va nourrir les poissons. Mais tu as raison il va falloir nourrir Jor'... avec... le plat préféré du sacrifier. Il faudra aussi des offrandes, je me disais des vêtements et un toit peut-être...

\- Pardon? C'est un serpent géant, tu veux le loger où?

\- Loki est un change-forme non? Pourquoi pas ses enfants? Quand on lui adressera notre requête, on l'inclura, qu'il puisse se transformer en humain.

\- T'as pas parlé de requête. Genre un souhait, comme les génies?

\- Non, on peut lui demander tout ce qu'on veut, pas de limite, sauf qu'il faut tout dire d'une traite sans reprendre sont souffle. Donc il faut deux hommes pour faire le sacrifice et tout le truc, un autre... un noble pour la requête, homme ou femme et une femme pour témoigner sont affection au serpent.

\- Qu'elle genre d'affection?

\- Hum... ce n'est pas préciser.

On est interrompu pas Thor qui entre dans mon labo l'air triste.

\- Tout va bien, demande Tony?

\- Mon frère s'est encore enfermer dans sa chambre et refuse de me voir.

\- On a peut-être une solution, rit-il, on va faire un sacrifice et il va être heureux.

\- Ami Tony, quelle vision as-tu de mon frère?

\- Titi... Ne t'inquiète pas Thor, mon frère fait exprès pour te faire réagir. Mais bon il a raison. Tu pourrais m'aider avec ma traduction?

\- Oh, il y a longtemps que ces rituel sont tombé dans l'oubli... la traduction est bien... il manque des éléments par contre.

\- Ça reste faisable?

\- Oui, avec de l'aide. Il manque un chœur, les tenues traditionnelles, des braséros... et un drakkar.

\- Il faudra impliquer le SHIELD, dit Tony songeur.

\- Tu crois qu'ils on une chorale sous le coude?

\- J fait passer à Fury.

\- Bien monsieur.

\- On a un autre problème... il nous faut un noble.

\- Thor et Loki sont noble.

\- Je vais le faire... pour mon frère.

Et Fury entre en trombe, en colère.

\- Vous vous foutez de moi, hurle-t-il? Un sacrifice?

\- Calme. C'est le premier pas pour la guérison de la Diva.

\- UN PUTAIN DE SACRIFICE!?

\- Et si je vous dis que c'est vous qui choisirez, propose-je?

\- ...

\- Oui, vous choisissez le pire dans les criminels que vous surveillez, on va le capturer et basta, une ordure de moins... pour le reste ça devrait être simple... non?

\- ...

\- J'irais moi-même s'il le faut.

\- J'ai une idée de qui choisir... Natasha et Clint s'en chargerons. Pour le reste je vous fournirais le tout... mais pas le drakkar.

\- J'ai un bateau, propose Tony, il fera l'affaire?

\- Oui, répond Thor, j'imagine.

Finalement, tout à bien été, les préparatifs terminés on s'est tous rejoins sur une ile «déserte» dans l'Atlantique. Tous sauf Loki, les jumeaux Maximof et Peter qui jouent les nounous avec Wade (qui squat plus chez Peter que d'autre chose). Fury a choisi de sacrifier un terroriste doublé d'un baron de la drogue pédophile... donc le candidat parfait. Nat le surveille de près dans la cale pendent que le reste des préparations sont effectuées, les braséros allumés, la chorale (composée d'agent) installée et la pizza réchauffée... parce que oui, on va nourrir un serpent mythologique géant avec une large pepperoni fromage extra anchois. Il a été décidé que se serai Tony qui fera le sacrifice et Clint qui l'assistera, puis Thor fera la demande et je m'occuperai de l'affection. Un agent jette des fleurs de lupin séchées dans les feux, les chanteurs poussent leurs premières notes et Nat arrive avec le criminel. On le met à genou sur une bâche en plastique puis Tony récite la prière en vieux Norois que Thor lui a appris. Mon frère se place derrière l'ordure et avec une épée il met fin a ses jours en la lui enfonçant dans la nuque jusqu'à la garde. Après, toujours avec la chorale en fond sonore, Tony et Clint enroule un énorme carré de soie vert émeraude (la couleur de Loki) autour du déchet (en laissant l'épée), puis ils attachent un lingot d'or à ses pieds pour enfin le jeter par-dessus bord. Et comme par magie (pas juste «comme»), le vent se lève et la pluie tombe. Thor hurle la requête pour couvrir le bruit ambiant.

\- Nous voulons que toi Jormungand fils de Fafnir et de Loki le dieu du mensonge soit libéré de tes chaines Nous t'offrons gîte et couvert ainsi que vêtement et toutes les nécessités Nous voulons que toi Jormungand prenne forme humaine et nous suive Nous voulons que toi Jormungand vive libre à nos cotés et au coté de ta mère NousvoulonsquetoiJormungandviveheureuxavecunefamillequivat'aimerettechérir ( _nous voulons que toi Jormungand vive heureux avec une famille qui va t'aimer et te chérir_ ).

Le vent redouble et la mer bouillonne le serpent sort de l'eau et forme un cercle autour du yacht, il lève la tête et nous fixe l'air indécis... alors je m'approche avec une grande serviette pour qu'il vienne se refugier dans mes bras. Je lui offre mon sourire le plus tendre. Il pose la tête sur le pont et devient aussitôt luminescent (en mode magical girl), le forme immense du serpent rapetisse alors pour avoir la taille et une silhouette humaine puis la lumière s'éteint et il ne reste qu'un jeune homme d'environ 15 ans (physiquement), nu comme un ver, cheveux noirs et yeux verts. Je m'approche pour le prendre dans mes bras et le réchauffé avec la serviette tout en lui frictionnant les bras et en le dirigeant vers la cabine. Ses cheveux (court) et ses yeux sont de la même couleur que ceux de sont père, il a les trais doux et le corps svelte. Je l'aide à enfiler des vêtements, de simple pantalon cargo noir avec un t-shirt vert et noir (il reste pieds nu pour l'instant), ensuite je le traine à la cuisine pour qu'il mange la fameuse pizza. Elle ne fait pas vieux os. Pendant se temps les autres on ranger les accessoires pour le rituel et lavé le pont. Tony nous rejoins tout sourire.

\- Alors, petit c'est bon?

\- U-um, fait Jor' la bouche pleine.

\- À ce point? Tu vas voir, on va te faire gouter aux meilleurs plats qui existent.

\- Promis?

\- Ouais, petit, promis. Au fait moi c'est Tony et elle c'est ma sœur Blue, on est des amis de ta mère.

\- Maman? Il est là?

\- Non, répond-je, mais tu vas le voir demain. En attendent tu veux faire quoi?

\- Je suis fatigué... la transformation m'a épuisé.

\- Alors vient, dis-je, je vais te border.

\- Me border?

\- Oui, te coucher dans un lit et t'aider à t'endormir. Suis-moi.

(cinq minute plus tard)

Un fois le petit endormi, je retourne à la cuisine, parce que c'est à mon tour de me nourrir. Thor, Tony et Clint sont là (les agents et autres figurants sont parti sur un autre bateau).

\- Déjà, me lance mon frère?

\- Oui, il s'est endormi vite. Où est Nat?

\- Au poste de pilotage, répond Clint, elle prend le premier tour. Content que ça ait marché ton rituel Blue.

\- Moi aussi, enchéri Tony. On aurait eu l'air de quoi à revenir bredouille?

\- Tu doutais ami Tony? Les rituels on fait leurs preuves.

\- Alors quand on remet ça, qui on libère ensuite?

\- J'en sais rien Titi, j'ai pas trouver de façons d'aller a Muspelheim sans le Bifrost. Parce que j'ai bien conscience que Slepnir est hors d'atteinte pour un bon moment encore.

\- Il y a un rituel qui pourrait faire l'affaire, commence Thor incertain, mais je ne crois pas que vous allez l'aimer...

\- Pourquoi, demande Tony? Ça ne peut pas être pire qu'un sacrifice humain... si?

\- ... en fait oui, le rituel en soi est plus simple, une personne peut le faire seule, mais il demande de bruler vif dix âmes et ce n'est que pour passer un contrat avec Sutur... il va apposer ses conditions et demander un lourd tribut...

\- Ce n'est pas pour aujourd'hui, dis-je, on a le temps de trouver une solution.

\- Oui, dis l'Iron Man, on commence par ramener celui là à sa mère et après on verra.

Le reste du repas (des pizzas) se déroule dans le silence. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que Jor' revienne dans la pièce.

\- Ça va petit?

\- J'arrive plus à dormir, ça bouge trop... et j'ai froid.

\- J'arrive, dis-je, je vais dormir avec toi.

Puis je me lève, salut les trois hommes présents, puis suis le petit dans une chambre où je m'endors avec Jor' dans les bras.

\- Mon frère, crit Thor en entrant dans le penthouse! Vient ici!

\- ...

\- Hey, la Diva, essaie Tony, on a quelque chose pour toi!

\- ...

\- Je vais le chercher.

Je me dirige donc vers sa chambre et frappe à la porte.

\- Loki? Je sais que tu m'écoute. Il y a quelqu'un pour toi et il va être triste si tu reste dans ta chambre.

\- ...

\- Loki?

\- Je ne veux voir personne, dit-il à travers la porte.

\- Loki, je t'en prie ouvre-moi.

\- ...

\- Loki, c'est pour ton bien...

\- ...

\- Veux-tu bien me dire ce que tu as?

\- Comme si vous vous en soucieriez... On vous force à me surveiller... Je suis votre ennemi... Je...

\- J'entre.

Je force donc la porte, la pièce est plongée dans le noir et en pagaille. Loki est assis sur sons lit les genoux remontées sous le menton et il contemple le vide. Très loin de l'image qu'on ce fait d'un Dieu.

\- Jarvis depuis combien de temps il est comme ça?

\- Depuis qu'il vit ici mademoiselle.

\- La prochaine fois tu me préviens, ordonnes-je en contournant le lit.

\- Bien mademoiselle.

\- Tu te soucie de remplir la tâche que le père de tout t'a donné mortelle... laisse tombé, tu...

Je pourrais au moins me vanter d'avoir privé un dieu de ses mots... il est resté bouche bée quand je me suis pencher pour le prendre dans mes bras. Loki a essayé de me repousser, mais je suis têtue et il a vite abandonné.

\- Que fais-tu?

\- Toi que fais-tu? Tu veux savoir? Tu es ici parce qu'on a voté à l'unanimité pour que tu viennes. Ce n'est pas une obligation, alors arrête de penser qu'on nous a imposé ta présence. Tu es là parce qu'on veut t'aider Loki.

\- ...

\- Tony et moi on est la pour toi, on s'est porter volontaire pour être avec toi, pour te soutenir... alors, parles-nous.

\- Vous êtes mes geôliers...

\- Sur le papier seulement, le coupe-je. N'utilise pas ça comme excuse, tu sais que s'est faux.

\- Alors vous êtes quoi?

\- Ça, c'est à toi de le choisir, mais j'aimerais bien être ton amie. Ou au moins ton alliée.

\- ...

\- ...

Le silence est brisé quand les robots de mon frère traversent le couloir, surement pour préparer une chambre.

\- On a un invité, demande le dieu brisé?

\- Non, pas un invité, il va vivre avec nous et dès que je pourrais, j'irais chercher ses frères... quoi qu'il m'en coute.

\- Ah...

\- Tu veux le voir?

\- Non.

\- Lui, il a hâte de te voir, il t'attend au salon.

\- J'ai dit non.

\- Oh, mais tu n'as pas le choix, suis-moi. Nous continuerons cette conversation plus tard, il a déjà trop attendu.

Je le traine de force au salon et il grommèle sur tout le chemin, mais en entendant les voix, il me regarde curieux. En effet on est assez près pour entendre Jor' bombarder Tony de questions sur tout se qu'il voit. Je fais signe à Loki d'entrer et le suis. Le petit ne l'a pas encore vu, mais le dieu, lui, l'a vu et il est resté figé sur place. Je le pousse donc un peu pour passer et prend la parole.

\- Jor' regarde qui est là.

Le serpent se retourne donc et quand il voit sa mère, il cour pour le prendre dans ses bras. Ça prend quelque instant à Loki pour réaliser, mais quand il y arrive, il serre son fils dans ses bras et des larmes coulent sur ses joues. Tony lui explique comment on a réussis à le ramené et la mère/père nous regarde incrédule.

\- Je te l'avais dis non, demandes-je? On est là pour toi.


	6. 6- La routine

(Deux mois plus tard)

La routine s'est installée : chaque matin je cours dehors avec Steve et Sam (qui nous suit de loin), Loki enseigne à son fils et Tony assiste au cours (s'il n'est pas dans son labo ou entrain de cuvé), les Ases s'entrainent ensemble, Bruce et Jane sont dans leur labo respectif, Peter (sciences appliquées), Pietro (histoire), Wanda (linguistique) et Darcy (science humaine) sont à l'université (Colombia grâce aux relations de Tony), Pepper va travailler chez STARK Industries, Les enfants de Clint vont dans une école tout près, Laura travail au 1er (elle coordonne les employés, elle s'est porté volontaire pour ce job), Nat et Clint disparaisse dans les bureaux du SHIELD... et Wade il disparait tout simplement. A midi on se réunit tous (ceux qui sont à la tour) pour diner, cela aide à l'esprit d'équipe. Les repas porte une règle simple : les déjeuners c'est chacun pour soi, vu que personne ne se lève en même temps et que certain ne déjeune pas... les diner c'est tous ensemble, dans la mesure du possible et les soupers c'est à notre discrétion. ~Je suis québécoise donc ici on dit déjeuner au lieu de petit déjeuner, le diner pour déjeuner et le souper remplace le diner.~ Par exemple les Barton soupent ensemble (Nat est souvent invitée), Wade mange tout les soirs avec Peter, la plupart mange chez eux ou au travail (labo ou autre), mais souvent ceux qui vivent seul se retrouve chez-nous pour manger le cuisine de Loki (oui, quand on ne fait pas livrer c'est lui qui cuisine). Je m'occupe généralement du diner de tout le monde, y compris ceux qui mange dehors et préfère avoir une «boite à lunch», après mon entrainement je me mets aux fourneaux dans une cafétéria du 29e et à midi c'est prêt... et chaque jour, on vote pour le style culinaire (japonais, mexicains, indien, etc.) du lendemain, après je prend 15 ou 20 minutes pour choisir ce que je vais faire et Jarvis envoie quelqu'un faire les courses ( _aller au marcher_ ). L'après-midi on retourne à nos occupations, moi je vais dans mon labo (et Tony dans le siens). Jor' a quartier libre, donc il squat généralement mon labo et joue aux jeux vidéo ou écoute des animés (j'ai fait installer un coin salon avec toutes les console qui existe et la télé). Loki lui reste soit avec mon frère ou il vient porter compagnie à Jor'. Le soir on se retrouve chez-nous et on passe du temps en «famille».

En ce moment je travail sur un projet particulier et j'attends que mes brevets soit officiels. STARK Industrie à ouvert une section de bio-ingénierie où on va produire les implants et les mettre sur le marché. Donc tous ça ce n'est plus de mon ressorts, tout se que j'ai à faire c'est continuer mes recherches pour les prototypes qui ne sont pas au point et ceux que je veux ajouté à la liste... mais comme je l'ai dis, je travail sur un projet pour l'instant : un corps pour Jarvis, les prothèse pour les bras et les jambes sont presque finies, ensuite je vais pouvoir commencer les organes... le plus dur ça va être le «cerveau», je n'ai aucune idée de comment je vais m'y prendre.

(quatre mois plus tard)

Des yeux bleus brillant de désir... ils me transpercent. Un sourire, affamé... enjôleur. Des cheveux blonds... décoiffés, doux. Un souffle sur moi, s'accrochant à ma peau, chaud. Une langue se frayant un chemin brulant, tournant autour d'un mamelon... puis de l'autre, m'arrachant des gémissements. Une bouche embrassant, mordant tout se qui peut l'être et descendant toujours plus bas. Puis un autre coup de langue... sur un point beaucoup plus sensible. Cette fois je cri, un petit cri de rien, mais qui fait rire l'homme entre mes jambes. Le rire vibre en moi. Je cri plus fort. La langue revient à la charge, mais cette fois elle n'est plus seule... deux doigts curieux entre en moi. Ils font des mouvements de ciseaux en s'enfonçant toujours plus loin. Je cri encore, en fait je ne contrôle plus ma voix. L'autre main, taquine, vient jouer avec mes mamelons. Je sens la chaleur monté en moi, douce et dévastatrice. Menaçant de tout submerger, à la manière d'un tsunami.

\- S... St... oh~ Steve, je... je...

\- Sh... vient pour moi bébé.

Pour appuyer sa demande, il aspire mon bourgeon et va même jusqu'à le mordiller. Ni une ni deux, les murs s'effondrent et comme promis le tsunami englouti tout.

J'ouvre les yeux, je suis seule dans ma chambre... un rêve. Un putain de rêve. Bon au moins je ne suis pas un homme, sinon je serais en train changer mes draps... Après ce réveil électrisant, je n'arriverai pas à me rendormir. Je me rends donc au centre d'entrainement et puisque je suis la femme la plus chanceuse sur cette putain de Terre, Steve est là. Sortant des douches, ruisselant et très peu couvert. Il est surpris de me voir et moi je le fixe les yeux grand comme des soucoupes. Des images de mon rêve se superposent à la réalité et je sens mon corps y réagir. Merde, il doit me prendre pour une folle. Ou une nympho. Ou pire. Dire que je voulais fuir ce rêve et voila que je m'y retrouve confronter.

(pdv Steve)

En sortant de la douche je tombe nez à nez avec Bluebell. Je ne m'y attendais pas, je croyais être le seul à cet étage, puisque les Ases sont partis hier. Alors je me fige quelque instant, incapable de trouver quoi dire. C'est à ce moment que je remarque le changement. Sa bouche entrouverte, ses pupilles dilatés et ses joues rougies. Et son regard me détaillant. Son désir évidant. Mu part une volonté étrangère, je fais un pas vers elle. Elle recule. Encore un pas, elle recule encore. Juste pour la taquiner, j'avance encore et comme avant, elle recule... pour butter contre les barres de gymnaste. Il y a de la panique dans son regard et je regrette un peu, mais pas assez pour ne pas combler l'espace entre nous. Posant une main sur sa taille et m'approchant encore. Je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes, un baisé léger, aérien. À peine un frôlement, mais qui la met dans tout ses états. Elle se colle à moi, prend possession de mes lèvres et ça n'a plus rien de léger. C'est bestial, brutal. À bout de souffle, je m'éloigne. Son haut blanc en tissu léger n'a pas résisté à l'eau qui dégoulinait encore sur moi. Elle n'a rien en dessous. Sans rien contrôler de plus, je me retrouve avec une main sous son haut, l'autre sur sa nuque et la langue dans sa bouche. Elle gémit et s'agrippe à moi comme à une bouée. Se frotte. Elle va me rende fou.

\- Mademoiselle, dit soudainement Jarvis, votre frère vient par ici et je doute que vous voulez être surpris dans cette situation.

\- Merci J', dit-elle la voix lourde en me prenant le poignet pour se diriger vers les douches.

\- Blue, fait la voix d'un Tony ivre une seconde à peine après qu'on se soit caché? T'es là? J' trouve ma sœur, c'est important.

\- Titi, cri la femme dans mes bras après avoir murmuré un juron et ouvert l'eau d'une douche?

\- Blue, fait son frère de l'autre côté de la porte? Sors, je dois te parler.

\- Laisse moi une heure, attend-moi dans mon labo.

\- Non, maintenant...

\- Titi, le coupe-t-elle, j'ai dit une heure. Sauf si quelqu'un est en train de se vider de son sang. C'est le cas?

\- Non, mais...

\- Alors, coupe-t-elle encore, dans une heure à mon labo. Profites-en pour dégrisé, je ne te parle pas si tu es ivre.

\- D'accord, dit-il résigné, dans une heure.

Durant l'échange elle continuait de m'embrasser dans le cou et de passer ses doigts dans mes cheveux. Une fois sûre que son frère ait quitté le centre, elle s'arrête pour me parler, s'écartant de moi et évitant mon regard.

\- Je suis désolée, tu dois me trouver étrange. Je ne t'ai même pas demandé ton avis et je te saute presque dessus. J'étais tellement dans ma bulle que je... je... Je suis désolée, vraiment.

\- Tu n'as pas à être désolée, je ne me suis pas plaint.

Encore une fois le manège commence, elle recule à mesure que j'avance vers elle. Je la dirige ainsi vers le jet d'eau chaude et une fois complètement mouillée, je laisse tombé ma serviette et vient la rejoindre. Elle dégluti et s'adosse à la paroi. Je place mes mains de chaque cotés de sa tête, mais elle fuit toujours mon regard. Pour y remédier, avec ma main gauche je prends son menton entre mes doigts et tourne son visage vers moi. Mais têtue, elle fixe résolument un point sur le mur. Je l'embrasse avec la même fougue qu'elle avait eu il y a quelque minutes... et elle répond à mon baisé avec passion. Elle passe ses bras derrière mon cou et se hisse sur la pointe des pieds (elle fait une tête de moins que moi), pendant que je lui enlève son short de sport (et sa culotte) qui tombe comme une masse. Ensuite, je m'attaque à son haut, mais il colle sur elle comme une seconde peau et il n'est pas prêt de se laisser faire. J'hésite sérieusement entre le laisser là ou le déchirer. Blue met fin à mon dilemme en se frottant à moi, plus précisément, à une partie de mon anatomie qui se réveille tranquillement. Je déchire donc le tissu, puis agrippe ces belles fesses rebondies pour soulever leur propriétaire qui passe instinctivement les jambes autour de mes hanches. Tout aussi instinctivement, elle frotte son intimité à la mienne, m'arrachant des râles de plaisir. Incapable de tenir plus, je m'enfonce en elle en m'obligeant tout de même à y aller doucement. Elle se cambre, mais sans jamais interrompre le baisé et gémit dans ma bouche. Après quelque minutes de coup de rein plus ou moins lents, je prend de la vitesse, de la profondeur et de la force... Blue cache son visage dans mon coup pour étouffé ses cris, mais je ne l'entends pas de cette oreille.

\- Non, je lui murmure, je veux t'entendre.

\- S... St... oh~ Steve, je... je...

\- Vient pour moi Blue.

Et pouf. Comme si elle le faisait sur commande, son orgasme explose en elle. Je le sais, parce qu'elle se resserre autour de moi et que ça en est presque douloureux tellement c'est bon... incapable de tenir plus, je la suis. On reste comme ça un moment, dans les bras un de l'autre, reprenant nos souffles. Quand enfin je la dépose, ses jambes lâchent et elle se retrouve assise sur le sol. Et elle rit. Un genre de fou rire.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle, dis-je vexé?

\- Ce n'est pas toi. *rit*

\- Alors explique-moi.

\- J'ai *rit* J'ai fait un rêve érotique et c'est pour ça que je suis venue au centre, pour ne plus y penser. *rit* Puis tu es là et il se passe tout ça et enfin tu me dis exactement les mêmes mots que tu as dit dans le rêve. Ça ma tellement surprise... t'imagine même pas.

\- T'as fait un rêve où je te donnais du plaisir?

\- Pas seulement un.

\- Et on fait quoi exactement des tes rêves?

\- Des préliminaires principalement, je me réveille toujours avant les choses sérieuses.

\- Alors, il faut y remédié...

(pdv Blue)

Je suis en retard. J'avais dit une heure à Titi... et j'ai largement dépassé le délai. Il faut dire qu'on l'a fait deux fois et que le super soldat est super endurant. J'entre donc dans mon labo pour y trouver mon grand frère endormi sur le sofa. J'hésite à le réveillé et m'installe à un plan de travail pour me pencher sur le cœur de Jarvis. C'est la dernière pièce, après je devrai me pencher sur le cerveau et je galère un peu. Un quart d'heure plus tard, il se réveil.

\- Blue, appel-t-il la voix pâteuse?

\- Oui, je suis là.

\- J'ai dormis longtemps?

\- Je l'ignore, tu dormais quand je suis arrivée, alors je me suis dit que tu en avais besoin.

\- J'ai dormi longtemps J'?

\- Presque trois heures monsieur.

\- J'ai besoin d'un verre...

\- Ah non! Si tu bois, tu sors d'ici!

\- J'avais quelque chose d'important à te demander...

\- Alors fait le sobre.

\- *grogne* Bien.


	7. 7- Les questionnements

Ça doit faire cinq minutes que Tony reste là sans rien dire, mal à l'aise. Arrêtant mon travail, je viens me planter devant lui pour le forcer à parler.

\- Antony, dis-je sur le même ton que maman quand elle le grondait, soit tu parle maintenant, soit je dis à Jarvis de me montrer la vidéo. Tu as dit que c'était important, voir urgent, alors pourquoi tu ne dit rien?

\- Surtout ne regarde pas la vidéo, dit-il en panique.

\- Alors parle.

\- ...

\- J'...

\- NON! Non. Je vais parler. Je... J'ai... J'ai couché avec Loki.

\- ...

\- Tu ne dis rien?

\- J'attends plus d'explication.

\- Jor' venait tout juste de monter dormir... ça s'est passé tellement vite... il a fait un commentaire sur le film à la télé et... et je lui ai sauté dessus.

\- Ok... donc vous l'avez fait sur le sofa?

\- Non, quand c'est devenu chaud... il nous a téléporté dans ma chambre.

\- Passif ou Actif?

\- Quoi?

\- Je te demande si c'est toi qui lui as mit.

\- Blue!

\- Répond.

\- Oui... c'est moi.

\- Tu l'as bien préparé?

\- Quoi?

\- Les préliminaires. Si tu ne les fais pas bien il aura mal. Donc...

\- Il l'a fait lui-même. C'était...

\- Face à face?

\- Oui.

\- Il a aimé?

\- Pourquoi tu demande ça?

\- Répond.

\- Je... je crois, oui.

\- Tu as aimé?

\- Euh... oui.

\- T'es venu en lui?

\- ...

\- Antony, répond. N'oublie pas qu'il peut tomber enceinte.

\- O... oui.

\- Tu lui as demandé avant?

\- ...

\- Oui ou non?

\- Non.

\- Vous vous êtes protégé?

\- Non.

\- Tu lui demanderas s'il va bien et s'il y a des risques. Et à l'avenir demande-lui toujours... ou au moins protège-toi.

\- Oui.

\- Et après?

\- Après?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait après?

\- On s'est endormi, lui dans mes bras et...

\- ...

\- ...

\- Et?

\- Quand je me suis réveiller, je suis sorti sans faire de bruit et je me suis souler dans mon labo. Puis je t'ai cherché et je me suis endormi ici. J'avais tellement peur qu'il me rejette, qu'il dise que c'était une erreur... je ne veux pas le perdre tu comprends?

\- Sérieusement?

\- Oui.

Je sens la colère montée et je dois me retenir pour ne pas frapper mon frère... mais quel idiot.

\- Tu l'aime?

\- Je crois.

\- Tu dois être sur.

\- Oui, oui je l'aime.

\- Tu aimerais recommencer, le ravoir dans tes bras je veux dire?

\- Oui.

\- ...

\- ...

\- Ça n'a pas de sens. Tu n'as pas honte?

\- ...

\- Il est brisé psychologiquement et tu n'arrange rien là. Tu n'as pas conscience que tu lui as fais mal?

\- Je...

\- Non Antony, tu répare ta bêtise. Maintenant. Monte et va lui parler en priver. Excuse-toi et dis-lui la vérité.

\- ...

\- MAINTENANT!

Penaud, il sort pour se diriger vers le penthouse. Je lance un «J' montre moi les images.» Puis sur la télé je vois un Loki triste qui s'affère à la cuisine. Après deux minutes je vois mon frère entrer et lui demander à parler. Loki l'ignore, mais Tony continue de s'expliquer et le dieu lui cri dessus. Tony hausse le ton aussi et une dispute éclate... puis un «Je t'aime bordel!» hurler, dégoulinant de colère sort de la bouche de Tony. Loki le gifle et sort de la pièce pour aller se prostré dans sa chambre. Comme d'habitude, mon frère, au lieu d'exprimer ses émotions... il les noie dans l'alcool hors de prix.

\- J' sort-moi la traduction de Thor pour le rituel pour contacter Surtur et fait voir les images de ma conversation avec Titi à Loki.

\- Bien mademoiselle.

(pdv Tony)

Merde, j'ai tout gâché. Encore. Avec Pepper et maintenant avec Loki. Je ne dois pas être fait pour le bonheur. Pas programmer pour ça. Je prends une autre bouteille de scotch et me dirige vers mon labo... je vise le coma éthylique. Au moins comme ça, je ne gâcherai rien de plus.

(pdv Loki)

Merde. Je n'aurai jamais dû me donner à lui. Je fais toujours les pires choix. Je ne suis qu'un con.

\- Monsieur, Mademoiselle Bluebell a quelque chose qu'elle aimerait que vous voyez.

\- Pas maintenant Jarvis.

\- Elle a insisté Monsieur...

\- *soupire* Bien, montre moi ça alors.

L'image apparait sur l'écran. Antony dors dans le laboratoire de Bluebell, ensuite ils parlent. Elle le bombarde de questions et ses réponses me coupent le souffle... Oh Antony.

(pdv Blue)

La liste de ce qu'il me faut pour le rituel s'affiche : dix âmes, du feu, une grande toge rouge et un truc vraiment précieux... genre un diamant. Bon j'ai des truites vivantes que je m'étais faite livré pour le repas... J'ai une robe rouge, ce n'est pas exactement ça, mais ça va faire l'affaire. Pour le feu c'est facile, je n'ai qu'à bruler ma table basse. Je monte à la cuisine et prend mes deux plus grosses marmites, dans une je vais mettre les truites dans de l'eau et dans l'autre je vais faire le feu. Ensuit je me rends à ma chambre prendre la robe et un collier avec des perles roses du lambi et un rubis sang de pigeon, puis je redescends avec le tout.

Première étape la robe... je me change donc. Une longue robe à bretelle large avec le devant travailler au fil d'or. Un cadeau. De Titi. Puis je passe le collier à mon cou. Au centre de bijou le rubis sang de pigeon taillé en forme de larme de 30 carats (5.9M$) de chaque côté des «branches» en or blanc (environ 30 grammes dans les 30$ le gramme) sculptées en arabesque représentant vaguement des ailes, serties de petit diamant de la couleur la plus pure (0.25 carats chacun, environ 900$) et suspendues au tout cinq perle rose du lambi d'un rose intense (environ 300K$ chacune). Pour un prix total de 7.5M$ en matériaux, plus le travail, plus plein de chose que je ne sais pas parce que je n'ai pas écouté, donc un bijou à plus de 10M$. Pas le plus cher d'après internet, mais assurément le truc le plus cher que je possède... je n'ose même pas le toucher normalement. Il a été fait pour moi, par un grand bijoutier, un ami de la famille (de maman), quand je l'ai reçu Tony demander une copie parfaite par sécurité et il a payé le double du prix de l'original pour assurer le silence du bijoutier (Je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi). Bref, j'enfile la copie du trésor et me prépare pour la suite. Deuxième étape : le feu. Je vide la table et lui arrache les pattes, puis casse le plateau en morceaux. Je remplis la marmite stratégiquement et allume. Troisième étape : les âmes. Brûlées vives. Une fois cela fait je devrais parler... il n'y a rien de précis à dire d'après Thor... j'improviserais donc.

\- J', avant de partir je veux enregistrer un message. Donne le à aux premier qui découvre que je suis partie, mais seulement si ce n'est ni Tony, ni Loki.

\- Bien Mademoiselle.

Adressant une dernière prière aux dieux (peu importe lesquels, tant qu'ils m'écoutents) je jette les truites dans le feu... pauvre petite bêtes. Au moins ce ne sont pas des hommes.

\- Surtur! Écoute-moi, j'ai à te parler... j'ai un marcher à te proposer.

\- Parle, fait une voix dans le feu (plus clicher tu meurs).

\- Je veux récupérer Fenrir, j'ai ici un bijou qui vaux plus qu'une vie humaine... et je ferai ce que tu voudras.

\- Si tu es vraiment prête à tout faire, mais une main dans le feu, je pourrai ainsi te faire venir ici.

Une main au feu, rien que ça. Il plaisante. Pas que cela me dérange, ma peau artificielle est ignifuge et ma prothèse ne crains pas la chaleur, mais pour quelqu'un de normal... Bon, sans vraiment hésité je plonge le bras droit dans les flammes et me retrouve devant un genre de démon louche de taille humaine, je ne comprends pas, c'est censé être un géant surpuissant qui pourrait écraser Asgard avec un pied (ou quelque chose comme ça). Il me toise de haut, me détail, fronce les sourcils (enfin je crois), puis prend la parole.

\- Qui est tu? Pourquoi veux-tu le loup? Que pourrais-tu m'offrir en échange?

\- Je suis Bluebell Stark, une midgardienne. Je veux rendre Fenrir à sa mère. Et la majorité de mon corps est mécanique, donc je peux faire tout ce que vous me demanderez.

\- T'infiltrer à Asgard, récupéré ma couronne et la jeter dans le feu éternel pour que je retrouve ma puissance?

\- Non, ça je ne peux pas.

\- Pourquoi pas?

\- Je n'ai aucune magie, je ne peux donc pas voyager entre les mondes sans le bifrost et encore moins m'introduire au château et y voler un trésor qui doit être extrêmement gardé. J'ai la discrétion de Gullinbursti* dans une échoppe de poterie.

\- ...

\- N'y a-t-il pas autre chose dont vous manquez?

\- ...

\- Ou quelqu'un que vous voudriez que je tue?

\- ...

\- Ou encore une quête à accomplir? Tant que c'est dans un monde au quel j'ai accès, je peux...

\- Silence, me coupe-t-il. Il y a bien un homme que tu pourrais éliminer... un Vane. Il m'a dérobé quelque chose qui m'est précieux. Cela n'a aucune valeur, sinon sentimentale. Mais il est venu ici et l'a pris. Il s'agit d'une sculpture en pierre noire représentant une âme dans un bol. Tue le Vane et rapporte-moi mon bien.

\- Je dois aller sur Vanaheim?

\- Oui, je te montrerais un passage dérobé.

\- Après je pourrais libérer Fenrir?

\- Oui.

\- Alors j'accepte.

\- Ne bouge pas, je reviens.

J'espère ne pas faire la mauvaise chose, mais entre faire un scandale politique et déclencher la fin du monde, le choix est facile... j'espère juste que ce n'est pas le roi que je vais tuer. Surtur me laisse en plan et il revient une demi-heure plus tard avec une cape et un parchemin. Il pose la cape sur mes épaules et me fait signe de le suivre. Il me conduit jusqu'à une montagne non loin dont on escalade le quart. Il s'arrête devant une grotte, qui m'a l'air normale.

\- L'homme se nomme Adalrik, c'est un noblion. Si rien n'a changé, le passage débouche sur ses terres. Rends-toi chez lui et donne-lui ce message. Tu as une lune. Pour revenir plonge ta main dans le feu. Vas.

Je hoche la tête puis cours dans la grotte à pleine vitesse. Pas de temps à perdre. Plus j'avance, plus le jeu de lumière est étrange... j'ai l'impression désagréable de m'enfoncer dans une arc-en-ciel. Puis la lumière devient omniprésente et aveuglante et quelque seconde plus tard, je tombe du ciel vers une prairie. Ok. Bien. Parfait. Je vais me payer un putain d'atterrissage de héro, pourvu que ça n'endommage rien.

(pdv Steve)

Je veux m'expliquer avec Blue. Je rejoins donc son labo puisqu'elle n'est pas en cuisine. Mais tout ce que j'y trouve, c'est un feu mourant dans une marmite et une odeur de poisson bruler.

\- Jarvis, où est Bluebell?

\- Elle n'est pas dans la tour Monsieur.

\- Il s'est passé quoi ici? Montre-moi les images.

L'écran géant s'allume et j'y vois Blue enfilant une robe de soirée rouge, puis faisant un feu. Après, elle jette des poissons vivants dedans et je l'entends parler à Surtur. Merde. Elle a fait le rituel pour aller chercher le loup. Je n'ai pas suivi la conversation, mais d'un coup elle plonge un bras dans le feu, puis y est aspirée. Bordel.

\- Jarvis, contacte Thor, dit lui de venir.

\- Bien Monsieur.

Cela ne prend pas dix minutes, que Thor entre. À peine a-t-il jeté un œil à la marmite qu'il a compris.

\- Elle est partie voir Surtur?

\- Oui. Il faut que tu ailles la chercher. J' contacte Tony, il doit savoir.

\- Messieurs, je crois que vous devriez écouter ceci avant.

\- Euh, bonjour. Qui que tu sois, tu dois avoir découvert que je suis partie et pourquoi. Bien. J'ai un service à te demander : ne dis rien à personne et surtout pas à Tony et Loki. Dis leur que je suis partie faire le tour du monde incognito. Ou invente un truc. Ne tente rien pour venir me chercher non plus. Si je passe un marcher avec l'autre là, il se peut que je tarde à revenir. Il n'y a pas à s'inquiété, je _vais_ revenir. Euh... Dis... Dis à Steve que je ne suis pas partie à cause de lui, dis-lui que s'il veut bien me pardonner, je... je... non, dis-lui que la réalité est mieux que les rêves et que... non, finalement ne lui dis rien. J', efface cette partie tu veux? Bien, au revoir.

Je suis bouche bée. Thor est perplexe, mais il fini par prendre la parole.

\- Il faut lui faire confiance. Je déteste mentir, mais c'est ce qu'elle veut alors...

\- Non! Non, je ne peux pas l'accepter... Jarvis, il reste des truites? Je vais... je vais...

\- Ami Steve, tu as entendu, tu ne dois pas aller la chercher. Elle va revenir. Surtur a du lui confier une tâche, il doit lui avoir donné une limite de temps. Elle ne peut pas être partie pour longtemps, il est du genre impatient.

\- Quelle est la pire chose qu'il ait pu lui demander?

\- De récupéré sa couronne, cela marquerait le Ragnarok... mais elle est brillante, c'est impossible qu'elle accepte ça. Ne t'inquiète pas et nettoyons cela avant que d'autre n'entre.

*Gullinbursti c'est la monture du dieu freya, elle a été forger par des nains... c'est un sanglier mécanique en bronze.


	8. 8- L'absence

(pdv Tony)

Quand je me suis réveillé, avec une gueule de bois atroce, Loki était là. Il attendait près de moi et depuis assez longtemps pour s'endormir. Regardant autour de moi, je reconnais facilement mon labo et à en juger par la dureté sous mon dos, je suis sur le plan de travail.

\- Loki?

Ma voix est brisée. Il ne se réveil pas.

\- Loki?

\- Um? Oh... tu es réveillé. Tu vas bien? Attend.

Il fait son truc de magie pour faire disparaitre le marteau piqueur dans ma tête.

\- Mieux?

\- Oui... merci et désolé... pour...

\- Je sais, je sais tout. Bluebell m'a fait voir votre conversation. Je comprends, mais ne refais plus ça. C'est clair?

\- Oui. Très. Loki je...

Il me fait taire en m'embrassant. Alors j'en profite. Je passe la main sur sa nuque pour approfondir le baisé. Puis ça dégénère. Rapidement. Il se colle à moi et ses mains sont partout, ses lèvres aussi... nous sommes nus avant que j'ai le temps de le réaliser. Et le même manège que la dernière fois commence, lui qui se prépare en faisant monter la pression, sa bouche sur ma queue me rendant fou... et en moins de deux, je suis en lui... et il bouge sur moi, autour de moi. C'est un vrai brasier. Je ne comprends pas comment sa peau peux être si froide, voir glaciale et si chaude en même temps. Je reprends mes esprits assez longtemps pour me rappeler des paroles de ma sœur.

\- Lo... Loki~ tu... je...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas~... c'est ce que je veux... et si jamais... je tombe enceinte... j'assumerai... tu n'auras rien à faire~...

\- Tu me prends pour qui, dis-je en arrêtant tout mouvement? Ce serait mon enfant, notre enfant, alors si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux... on sera deux dans cette histoire.

\- Antony... je...

Je le fait taire en reprenant notre activité. En fait il ne se tait pas vraiment, mais ce qu'il dit ne se résume plus qu'à des cris alors... empoignant son membre, je commence à lui donner tout le plaisir dont je suis capable. Je m'y applique minutieusement et ce n'est pas long avant qu'il se libère entre nous. Je le suis dans l'orgasme, comment faire autrement quand on se retrouve dans un véritable étau? Je jouis en lui, avec son consentement cette fois et c'est magique. Il se laisse tomber dans le lit près de moi et je remarque enfin que nous sommes dans ma chambre. Je souris et il se blotti contre moi. Après un moment, j'avais presque réussit à m'endormir et la voix du dieu à briser le silence.

\- Depuis quand sais-tu? Je veux dire que d'après ce que j'ai entendu, tu es un homme à femme. Un coureur de jupons, alors quand as-tu su que les jupons ne te suffisait pas?

\- Je l'ai toujours su. Je veux dire qu'un jupon c'est bien, très bien même. Mais je ne sais pas... les pantalons aussi c'est bien et si j'avais à choisir je crois que je prendrai un pantalon.

\- Tu sais que je peux faire les deux?

\- Tu peux? Alors c'est comment? Tu crois que j'arriverais à te faire avoir un orgasme multiple?

\- Il n'y a qu'une façon de le savoir...

Là, sous mes yeux il est devenu(e) une elle... et s'est appliquer a faire durcir une certaine partie de moi pour un 2e round assez spécial...

Plus tard... beaucoup plus tard, je me mets à la recherche de ma sœur. Pour la remercier. Le problème, c'est qu'elle n'est nul part.

\- J, trouve ma sœur.

\- Elle n'est pas dans la Tour monsieur.

Pas dans la Tour? Je descends à son labo et croise Steve et Thor qui en sortent.

\- Vous avez vu Blue?

Ils se sont regarder l'air coupable et Thor a fini par parler.

\- Vraisemblablement, elle est partie.

\- Où?

\- Mademoiselle Bluebell a émit le souhait de voir le monde, fait la voix artificielle de Jarvis, alors elle est partie. Elle rencontre des difficultés dans son projet et a décidé de prendre de l'air frai. Elle ne veut pas être suivie, elle a été très claire sur ce point.

\- Vous êtes au courent de quelque chose? Pourquoi elle est partie sur un coup de tête?

\- Tony, dit Steve compatissant, elle a été enfermée 30 ans sans voir le soleil et quand elle te retrouve enfin, c'est pour rester dans la Tour sans sortir presque. Elle va revenir.

\- Comment tu le sais? Hein?

\- Sa famille est ici... et si elle ne revient pas j'irais la chercher moi-même quitte à ce qu'elle me déteste.

Je m'éloigne en grognant. J'ai besoin d'un verre, mais Loki m'interdit de boire plus aujourd'hui. Soit, alors je prends la prochaine patrouille. Tout pour me changer les idées et ne pas demander à Jarvis de la traquer.

Deux semaines. Deux semaine qu'elle est partie. Loki fait de son mieux pour me changer les idées, mais je vois bien qu'il s'inquiète aussi. Il y a aussi Steve qui m'évite à croire qu'il a quelque chose à se reprocher. Parlant du diable... il est là avec Nat, elle l'a acculé et a l'air remontée contre lui. Ils ne m'ont pas encore repéré, alors je me fond dans l'ombre et écoute.

\- Parle, ne m'oblige pas à t'y obliger.

\- Nat...

\- Steve.

Il a l'air penaud. Comme un enfant qui se fait gronder.

\- Je... nevoitpasdequoituparle ( _ne voit pas de quoi tu parle_ ).

\- Steve. Tu sais où elle est partie.

\- ...

\- Écoute, je sais qu'elle n'est pas partie faite le tour du monde. Tout ce qu'elle a pris c'est une robe de soirée et un collier hors de prix.

\- Je ne sais que ce que Jarvis m'a dit... quand je suis descendu, elle était déjà partie.

\- Alors pourquoi tu sens la culpabilité à des milles à la ronde?

\- ...

\- Répond!

\- Avant qu'elle parte je lui ai... posé une question et je crois que c'est pour ça quelle est partie.

Alors elle est partie à cause de lui... incapable de me contrôler plus, je lui sauter dessus en lui criant que c'était sa faute et plein d'autres méchancetés du genre qui sorte toutes seules. Il ne riposte pas se laissant frapper, jusqu'à ce que des bras me retiennent et me téléporte ailleurs. Loki. Je me débats et hurle. Il tient bon. Je fini par me calmer et fond en larme.

(pdv Steve)

Quand Tony s'en va, Nat est encore là... elle attend.

\- Je sais que tu mens...

\- Ne le répète pas, mais... Oh seigneur, j'ai l'impression d'être une commère.

\- ...

\- Elle est à Muspelheim.

\- Seule?

\- Elle a insisté pour que personne ne la suive et est partie sans le dire, alors oui elle est seule.

\- Et cette question?

\- Ce n'était pas une question avec des mots.

\- Tu as couché avec elle?

\- Oui.

\- Et tu voudrais qu'il y ait plus?

\- Oui.

\- Et tu crois qu'elle s'est sauvée par ta faute?

\- Oui, même si elle a dit le contraire dans un enregistrement.

\- Elle est partie à cause de Tony, mais c'est bien qu'il puisse avoir un bouc émissaire.

\- De quoi tu parle?

\- Tony a blessé Loki et elle s'en soit mêlée, puis elle est partie pour ramener Fenrir. Je crois qu'elle veut qu'il ce sente mieux et qu'elle croit que ça ne sera pas possible sans au moins ses fils. Mais laisse les choses comme ça, Tony va finir par te pardonner... tant qu'elle ne tarde pas trop.

\- Thor dit que Surtur n'est pas patient, donc s'il lui a confié une tâche elle va avoir une limite de temps.

\- Surement...

Sur ce, elle part et me laisse seul. Je retourne dans mon studio l'âme en peine. J'espère qu'elle va bien. J'espère qu'elle va bien. J'espère qu'elle va bien. Je n'arrive pas à dormir, je n'ai pas eu de nuit complète depuis qu'elle est partie. L'inquiétude. J'ai beau me répété qu'elle est forte et qu'elle peut se débrouiller, j'ai peur pour elle. Je suis terrifié. Mais au dessus de ça, je suis anxieux... si en revenant elle me repousse. Si pour elle ce n'était qu'un jeu. Si... si... si... les théories tournent dans ma tête.

(pdv Tony)

Si Loki ne serait pas là... je ne sais pas ce que je ferais. Surement la traquer et la ramener par la peau du cul. Mais Steve a raison, même s'il m'en coute de l'avouer. Elle n'a rien vu et elle ne connaît rien du monde dans lequel elle doit évoluer. Blue a été enfermée durant toute sa vie, je n'ai pas le droit de la gardée ici. Ce qui m'intrigue le plus c'est qu'il n'y a aucune trace d'elle dans les journaux à potins, qu'elle est vraiment partie avec seulement une robe et un collier... et aussi que j'ai eu beau chercher sur toutes les vidéos de surveillance, on ne la voit pas sortir.

\- Antony, viens te coucher.

\- Encore un peu...

Pouf, je me retrouve dans ma chambre... notre chambre. Loki me pousse dans la douche et s'assure que je me lave, ensuite il me met au lit. Littéralement. Le seul point positif, c'est qu'il a prévu autre chose que simplement dormir...

Steve m'évite et je l'évite, donc tout est parfait. Notre petite routine est mise à mal par l'absence de ma sœur. Loki essaie de la remplacer au fourneau, mais l'ambiance est différente. Plus silencieuse et vide. Plus triste. Je passe tout mon temps à travailler... Jor est tout le temps fourrer dans le labo de Blue sur les consoles et Loki cuisine. Il ne fait que ça, tellement qu'on doit donner des plats aux agents du SHIELD et même aux étudiants parfois. Il fait de tout sucré, salé, asiatique, turque, etc.

(pdv Steve)

Je n'ai plus de force. J'ai trop couru. Je voulais me changer les idées, mais j'ai trop poussé. Effondré au sol dans le centre d'entrainement, les yeux fermés, j'essaie de reprendre mon souffle. Une ombre vient me cacher de la lumière, mais je ne bouge pas.

\- Steve? Ça va?

Je grogne en réponse. Non ça ne va pas. Elle me manque et je sens qu'elle est en danger. Dans un monde de lave et de feu comment peut-il en être autrement? Qui aurait cru que l'acenses d'une seule personne jette un voile ci sombre sur la Tour. L'ombre (Sam) s'écarte et s'assoie près de moi.

\- Tu veux en parler?

\- Non.

\- Alors écoute... je suis amoureux et terrifié à l'idée qu'elle me repousse... et elle est ici, à la Tour, pas partie au loin pour réfléchir ou fuir ou je ne sais pas quoi. Elle n'est pas en potentiellement en danger, ni seule dans un endroit reculé. Mais je suis amoureux et terrifié, alors je peux comprendre une partie de ta peine. Tu peux me parler. Je suis là pour toi.

\- J'ai déjà perdu tellement de gens auxquels je tenais que ne pas l'avoir près de moi m'angoisse. À chaque fois je n'ai pas pu les sauvés et ils sont morts. Je me torture en pensant que s'il lui arrive quelque chose, je ne pourrais pas la sauver.

\- Elle n'est pas fait en sucre, elle ne se brisera pas à la première bourrasque... ce qu'elle a vécue l'a trop endurcie et n'oubli pas que c'est une ciborg. Tu as vu la femme bionique?

\- Non.

\- Alors viens, on va se taper un marathon de toutes les saisons et elle sera revenue avant que tu ne t'en aperçoives.

Il me traine jusqu'a chez lui et on fait exactement ce qu'il a dit. Je suis septique sur la capacité de cette série à me distraire, mais j'apprécie l'effort.


	9. 9- L'emprisonement

~* Attention, âmes sensible s'abstenir et sautez directement à la partie marquée avec ceci : **oo0oo** Merci. *~

(pdv Blue)

J'ai totalement perdu la notion du temps. Ce porc m'a enfermé dans une cellule sous son château après avoir lu le message. Je me suis fait avoir. Mais le pire ce n'est pas la cellule. Même si elle est sale et humide et meublée seulement d'une table si on ne compte pas mes chaines et poulies. Non le pire, c'est la torture. Il m'a suspendue à une chaine par les poignets, je ne touche plus le sol... mes chevilles aussi son entravées et je suis nue. Chaque jour une servante vient me nourrir, elle me donne une soupe à la cuillère et si je ne veux pas manger, elle la fait couler dans ma gorge jusqu'à ce que je m'étouffe ou aval. Puis elle me nettoie, parce que oui, si je dois uriner ou autre, je suis obliger de le faire sur place.

La soupe n'est pas là seulement pour m'empêcher de crever de faim... elle est bourrée de drogue. Ça prend quelques minutes à agir et dure presque 20 heures (pas tout a fait une journée complète, mais presque). Après je poirote environ une heure, peut-être plus, c'est dur d'évaluer le temps dans ces conditions. Puis Adalrik vient me voir. D'ailleurs, il ne devrait plus tarder. Cet homme, ce porc, petit et gras, le regard mauvais et lubrique, cheveux et barbe gris.

J'entends ses pas dans le couloir. Puis la clé dans la serrure (idiot comme si tu étais obligé de verrouiller je ne peux pas bouger d'ici). Il entre tout sourire et fait le tour de moi pour admirer les dégâts... et les effets de la drogue. Ma respiration laborieuse et sifflante. Ma peau rougie. Mes yeux vitreux. Je me tiens les cuisses serrées et je gémis tout bas.

\- Bien, bien. Mais pas assez.

Chaque jour c'est pareil, il trouve une excuse pour sortir ses jouets. J'ignore comment il les a eu, mais ils viennent de la Terre... un vibro avec le truc pour stimuler le clitoris et deux œufs qui vibre aussi. Il place les œufs sur mes mamelons et les y maintien avec une ceinture en cuir, puis il enfonce l'autre truc en moi ce qui me fait hurler... à chaque fois. Il rit et va tirer quelque levier. Je me retrouve donc la tête en bas à me balancé et gémir. Puis comme à chaque fois, il enfonce cette chose dégoutante qui lui sers de verge dans ma gorge et se donne du plaisir à mes dépend, mais il n'éjacule jamais comme ça. Donc après un moment où je manque d'air et meurt presque (je dois ma survie à mes poumons artificiels), il se retire et retourne jouer avec les leviers. Une fois que je suis assise dans le vide suspendue aux chaines et à sa hauteur... il arrache violement le jouet et le remplace par sa chose. À ce moment normalement j'ai déjà eu un ou deux orgasmes et ça continu. Comme souvent je me retrouve à devoir sucé ses doigts. Au moins, il ne tient jamais longtemps. Une fois rassasié, il place un bouchon comme il dit (un dildo) et part en laissant fonctionner les œufs. Je fini par m'endormir des heures plus tard, épuisée.

À l'aube on me réveil avec un sceau d'eau glacée. Deux hommes, mes geôliers. Avec un rire lubrique, le premier (un brunet) retire le bouchon et le met dans ma bouche comme bâillon. Ils n'ont pas le droit de me toucher, seul le porc noble le peut... mais ce qu'il ne sait pas ne lui fait pas de tord j'imagine. Bref, je me retrouve avec le brun en moi assez rapidement. Puis comme à chaque jour, malgré mon aversion pour ça, le deuxième (un noirot) entre par l'autre porte. Ils sont beaucoup plus endurant... beaucoup plus. Cela dure entre une heure et deux. Puis, comme si de rien était, ils partent. Sans oublier de replacer le putain de bouchon.

Je n'ai généralement pas à attendre longtemps avant que mon premier bourreau arrive. Lui ne me prend pas. Je l'aime bien... je lui souris toujours et lui demande comment vont ses enfants et sa femme, s'il fait beau dehors, etc. Nous discutons un peu. Ensuite il retire la ceinture et le bouchon et sors sont matériel. Au début, il a essayé de me casser les jambes et les doigts, mais a vite compris que je ne ressentais rien. Il s'est donc concentrer sur mon torse et mon dos... mais ce qu'il me faisait n'était rien comparé à ce que j'avais vécu. Nous sommes donc parvenus à un accord. Il me fait des entailles (au fouet principalement) et je hurle comme si j'avais mal (le noble adore m'entendre hurler de douleur). Aujourd'hui ne fait pas exception. Après pendant qu'il range, nous parlons encore et il me souhaite bonne chance.

Le deuxième bourreau est moins sympathique. Il est là pour briser mon esprit et non mon corps. Ce qui est tout aussi impossible. Il commence par m'assoir sur une barre (une jambe de chaque coté, une sangle autour des genoux pour m'empêcher de les bouger) dans laquelle il fait passer un courant magique. C'est sincèrement le pire moment de ma journée. Mon corps (la drogue) réagit immédiatement. J'ai à peine le temps d'avoir un orgasme qu'un autre me foudroie, comme une réaction en chaine. Je hurle à en cracher du sang. Mais ce n'est pas tout, il en profite pour me poser des questions comme «À qui appartiens-tu?» ou «Pour qui donnerais-tu ta vie?» ou «Qui est le seul à pouvoir te toucher?». Bien sur la plupart des réponses sont «Adalrik»... encore une fois aujourd'hui ne fait pas exception. Mais depuis quelques jours maintenant je refuse de répondre. J'en ai assez et mon temps est presque écouler, alors une idée tordue a germée dans mon esprit. Cette fois quand il me demande de répondre, je pleurs et fait signe que non. Alors il intensifie le courant, mais je résiste. À ma surprise, cette fois, il arrête le courant.

\- Je te donne une dernière chance, dit-il la voix chargée de menace. À qui appartiens ton cœur et ton âme? Répond sans mentir.

Si je ne devais pas mentir, je répondrai Steve. Mais ça ne m'aiderai pas donc...

\- Toi, dis-je dans un souffle à peine audible.

\- Répond de façon à ce que je comprenne, sinon...

\- Toi, répétais-je donc un peu plus fort.

Il est surprit et ne dit plus rien. Je vois presque les rouages dans sa tête tourner à plein régime.

\- C'est à toi que je veux appartenir toute entière, murmurais-je en regardant le sol crasseux.

Il doit être venu à une conclusion parce que je l'entends jurer, avant de me prendre le menton pour me forcer à le regarder. Mes yeux sont humides et je suis sur le point de fondre en larme (en apparence). A se moment la drogue ne fait presque plus effet, alors j'ai plus de control sur moi-même et il le sait.

\- Tu es sure?

\- Oui. Je ne rêve que de toi. Me prenant dans tes bras et me serrant fort. Me caressant les cheveux en me disant des paroles apaisantes. Je sais que c'est interdit, mais c'est de toi que j'ai envie... et quand le maitre vient me voir... c'est à toi que je pense.

Il enlève la barre et la sangle, puis baisse le levier jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus aucune tension dans la chaine, mais puisque je n'ai plus de force mes jambes lâchent. Il me rattrape et me colle à lui. Ni une ni deux, je l'embrasse en passant mes bras autour de son coup. Il répond au baisé, d'abord timidement, puis passionnément. Mais bien vite il y met fin. Toujours collés, reprenant nos souffles et profitant du silence. Silence que je brise après un moment.

\- Prend-moi.

\- Pardon?

\- Prend-moi.

\- Non, si le maitre l'apprend...

\- Écoute, je ne survivrais pas encore très longtemps. C'est peut-être notre seule chance... Si je meure demain, je ne veux pas avoir de regret et je veux avoir gouté à l'amour au moins une fois dans ma vie.

J'exagère, mais il ne peut pas le savoir. Il hésite, réfléchit, puis m'embrasse. Il me soulève pour que je sois assise sur la table (le seul endroit propre de la pièce) et se place entre mes jambes. Défait le haut de son pantalon et se positionne... juste avant d'entrer il me jette un dernier regard pour s'assurer de mon choix. Mais au point où j'en suis un de plus ou de moins... si en plus ça me donne une ouverture pour sortir... j'hoche donc la tête et me colle plus à lui.

Dans les bras un de l'autre, étroitement serrer. De lent et grand mouvement. Des baisés doux. Tout cela pourrait être atrocement romantique dans une autre situation. Si je ne le manipulais pas par exemple. Je me sens vaguement coupable, mais pas assez pour trouver une autre idée. De toute façon, quel autre choix j'ai? Entre les baisé je murmure à son oreille des «Je t'aime.» et d'autre mièvreries. Il apprécie. Nous atteignons la délivrance en même temps, puis il se retire. Mais me tient dans ses bras encore un moment, avant de tout replacé comme si rien ne c'était passer. Il m'embrasse une dernière fois et je lui répète à quel point je l'aime. Puis il sort.

Quand la servante arrive un peu plus tard, elle est étrangement souriante. Elle lave mon futur cadavre (je suis sure que c'est ce qu'elle pense) avec plus de minutie que d'habitude et d'après ce que je vois, j'ai droit à une double ration de soupe (drogue). Il va se passer quelque chose ce soir, c'est trop évident.

\- Il y a un bal, dis-je sur le ton de la plaisanterie?

Pour toute réponse, un grognement. Mais quand le noble entre dans la pièce, elle se relève plus vite qu'un ressort. Je retiens un rire à la dernière seconde. Il me fait boire le contenue d'une fiole et le goute est atroce. J'ai un haut le cœur, mais il ne me laisse pas cracher... il emprisonne mon menton dans un étau et le soulève pour me forcé à avaler. La potion fait effet immédiatement, toute ma peau brule et mes entailles se referment. Putain de sadique, il me soigne pour que je survive plus longtemps. Puis une deuxième servante entre avec une robe et une chaise roulante. Bordel, il y a vraiment un bal. Avant de m'habiller, on me nourrit, puis me détache. Donc je tombe sur le sol de tout mon poids... et Adalrik me frappe.

\- Tu es propre, ne te sali pas.

On me relève et m'enfile la robe (sans dessous) et des gants en dentelle noire sans doigts qui m'arrivent aux coudes. La rode était simple en tissus léger noir avec une corde autour de la taille, trop longue pour moi autant les manches que le reste. Puis les servantes m'ont fait assoir dans la chaise, il faut dire que la drogue faisait effet et que cela ne m'aide pas du tout à rester debout... une fois installée (et attachée) le porc me passe un collier au coup, un genre de médaillon avec un ruban en tissus assorti à la robe. En y regardant de plus près, je me rend compte qu'il y a des armoiries sur le médaillon... surement les siennes. Il me marque comme sa propriété.

Il m'a amené dans un autre manoir (en fait un dirais presque un bordel) et maintenant je suis assise dans une pièce sombre avec une dizaine d'autre fille, toutes dans mon état. Je veux dire droguées et faible.

\- Mais c'est quoi ce foutoir, marmonnais-je en colère?

\- Première fois?

Je sursaute, la fille à ma droite me sourit. J'essaie de la détailler, mais il fait trop noir. Je hoche simplement la tête.

\- Quelqu'un t'as expliqué?

\- Non.

\- C'est un genre de société secrète, ils entrainent des jouets et une fois par mois, il se réunisse pour essayer celui des autres... En gros.

\- Ils t'ont drogué?

\- Oui, comme tous les jours. Pourquoi?

\- C'est la façon la plus simple de s'assurer que tu t'enfuis pas. Une fois dépendante, il n'y a plus aucun espoir.

\- Oh.

\- Tu l'es.

\- Non.

\- Bien. Encore une chose, prie pour ne pas tombé sur Ulf. C'est un monstre.

\- C'est lequel.

\- Le plus beau.

\- Naturellement.

Ça la fait rire. Je suis contente, j'aurai au moins apporté un peu de lumière dans sa soirée. Mais une autre idée tordue fait éruption dans mon esprit... le plus beau hein...

\- La fille à ta gauche, elle appartient à Ulf.

Elle m'a l'air particulièrement amochée... et endormie. Peu importe ce qu'il me fait... je vais y survivre. Elle s'apprête à ajouter quelque chose, mais les maitres font leur entré (dans une lumière aveuglante). Je remarque aussitôt Ulf... et m'assure d'établir un contacte visuel avec lui. Je lui souris, un sourire affamé et il me le rend. Je crois qu'il a mordu à l'hameçon. Ils parlent et négocient en nous tournant autour. Adalrik choisi une (trop) jeune blonde et le fameux Ulf vient m'inspecter... sous toute les coutures. Puis remarque mon tatouage de loup et rit.

\- Qui est ton maitre, me demande-t-il dans le creux de l'oreille?

\- Adalrik, murmurais-je avec mépris.

\- Tu ne l'aime pas, dit-il surpris.

\- Il n'est pas satisfaisant... et laid... et sa chose est petite. Il doit avoir recourt à des jouets pour que je ne m'endorme pas quand il me prend.

\- *rit* Je vois que ton esprit est encore libre.

\- Si je suis là c'est pour le sexe et on m'a dit que tu étais un monstre très séduisant. Je trouve cela prometteur.

\- *rit* D'où viens-tu pour parler aussi crument?

\- Tu ne le sauras que si tu me choisi...

\- Je prends celle-ci.

Je vois le visage d'Adalrik se décomposer, mais je n'arrive pas à arrêter de sourire méchamment. Désolée vieux, mais je compte bien me faire sérieusement amochée.

On nous conduit à des chambres dans un sous-sol (nous ne sommes pas sensé pouvoir entendre les autres chambres). Il y en a pour tout les gouts : des cachots, des chambre royales, etc. (d'après ce que j'ai compris) avec des noms comme «La prisonnière» pour le cachot et «La reine» pour la chambre royale. En avançant, les maitres choisissent une pièce et les filles y sont envoyées pour se préparer. Nous arrivons devant une porte, je peux y lire «La sirène» et Ulf prend la parole.

\- Je prends celle-ci.

\- Tu ne prends pas la même que d'habitude, dit un autre maitre?

\- Non, répond-t-il en plaçant une main sur mon épaule, il y a un problème? Je sens que cette chambre est parfaite pour la fille...

\- Quelle gentille attention, dis-je en plaçant ma main sur la sienne et en souriant.

Je transpire le bonheur (en apparence). Adalrik est plus blême qu'un mourant... et je n'en suis que plus heureuse. Une servante s'approche pour m'aider à me préparer, mais Ulf l'arrête.

\- Je vais m'en occuper moi-même... messieurs, je vous quitte ici, passez une belle nuit.

La chambre est époustouflante... je m'attendais à un thème marin, mais pas à ça. Passé la porte il y a une petite plateforme avec un pont qui la relit à une plus grande ronde au centre de la pièce où un lit rond lui aussi attend. De chaque côté des table de chevets et un bureau placer en biais (j'imagine qu'il est plein de jouets). Tout autour, de l'eau. Une piscine. À vu de nez, si je m'assis dans l'eau, elle m'arriverait aux épaules. Il y a un escalier sur la plateforme centrale pour y descendre. Pour finir, le sol, le plafond et les murs sont en marbre blanc veinés de noir et les draps, la seule source de couleur de la chambre, en soie bleue sarcelle. Perdue dans la contemplation de la pièce, je n'ai pas entendue ce qu'Ulf m'a dit.

\- Tu aimes, répète-t-il?

\- C'est magnifique, dis-je des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- Bien, maintenant... qui es-tu et d'où viens-tu?

\- Je suis Bluebell Stark de Midgard. Ma famille y est très puissante et respectée.

\- Comment as-tu atterrie ici?

\- Je suis en mission pour Surtur.

\- Vraiment? Cela ne fait qu'ajouter une couche de mystère... Quel genre de mission?

\- Un assassinat... et une récupération de bien.

\- Adalrik?

\- Oui.

\- Tu...

Il se tait quand je me lève debout pour franchir le pont comme si de rien n'était en apparence, en réalité cela m'a pris autant d'effort qu'un marathon. Je me suis assise sur le lit pour ménagé mes jambes, mais ça ma fait du bien de marcher.

\- Tu n'as pas été droguée, demande-t-il surpris?

\- Oh si. J'ai eu double dose même.

\- Et tu peux encore marcher?

\- Oh. Je suis désolée, vous auriez peut-être préféré que je continus de feindre la faiblesse?

\- Non, c'est parfait. Autre question. Tu as un tatouage, cela veut-il dire que tu es une guerrière dans ton monde aussi?

\- Non, cela ne veux rien dire dans mon monde, mais cela ne m'empêche pas d'être une guerrière.

\- Pourquoi un loup?

\- Pour fêter ma liberté.

\- Explique.

\- Les dernières personnes à m'avoir emprisonnée l'on payées de leurs vies quand je me suis enfuie.

\- Donc tu as déjà tué.

\- Trop pour les compter.

\- Te souviens-tu du premier?

\- Oui, il a eu la mauvaise idée de me violer... je lui ai arraché la tête à main nues.

\- Violente et forte.

\- Je n'ai pas de mérite pour ma force, la moitié de mon corps est mécanique.

Il médite mes paroles, puis ajoute en plaisantant.

\- Je suis en danger alors.

\- Oui, je peux te tuer d'un moment à l'autre.

Il rit. Il n'a pas l'air si monstrueux, mon plan va peut-être tomber à l'eau. À cette pensé je gémis légèrement, ce qui ne passe pas inaperçu. Il a fini par venir me rejoindre près du lit.

\- Je devrais peut-être m'occuper de toi et arrêter de parler maintenant...

\- Cela ne me gène pas de parler, je n'ai pas eu de vraie conversation depuis longtemps, mais j'avoue que la drogue ne me laisse aucun répits.

\- *rit* J'imagine oui... je t'avertis, j'aime quand c'est violent.

\- Je l'ai dit la moitié de mon corps est mécanique, tu peux faire ce que tu veux... j'y survivrai. Mais je dois savoir si tu veux que je sois violente aussi ou que je te sois soumise.

\- Je ne veux pas d'une poupée de chiffon. Retire ta robe maintenant.

Je m'exécute et laisse le tissu tombé à mes pieds, puis je retire mes gants de façon provocante (du moins j'essaie). Il se dévêtit aussi et le jeu commence.

Je me réveil en douleur. Je porte encore ma robe et je suis étendue sur le sol de ma cellule. Ulf a répondu à mes attentes, je suis salement amoché. J'ignore combien de temps j'ai dormi. Mais j'ai rapidement ma réponse... mon deuxième bourreau entre. Pour avoir l'air encore plus piteuse, j'essaie de me relever en lui souriant avec un «Mon amour.» d'une voix cassée. Je ne me suis pas vue dans un miroir depuis que je suis là, mais je peux imaginer... des marques bleutées sur le coup et le visage. Là où il m'a frappé et étranglé. Les cheveux en pagaille et une lèvre fendue. J'ai aussi des marques de doigts là où il m'a maintenue ou agrippée. En plus d'un dos lacéré, parce qu'Adalrik n'a pas apprécier mon comportement et qu'il ma fouetté personnellement. J'avoue ne pas avoir aidé ma cause en le provoquant. Quand il m'a demandé ce que j'avais fait pour qu'Ulf me choisisse, je lui ai tout dit y compris notre conversation (seulement les parties qui le mettraient en colère). Hier, Ulf a fini par dire qu'il voulait m'aider pour ma mission. J'ai refusé, mais il a tenue à m'offrir un poignard qu'il a attaché à ma cuisse et puisse que personne ne m'a fouillé il y est encore. Donc, ma décision est prise. J'attaque aujourd'hui et au vue du regard que l'autre me lance, je ne serai pas seule.

\- Ou est Adalrik, dis-je de ma voix blessée?

\- Il fait une sieste.

\- Conduit-moi à lui.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Je veux le tuer, puis nous nous enfuirons ensemble. Je t'en supplie.

Il me relève et me conduit à l'étage. Des gares essayent de nous arrêter, mais il les baratine. On se retrouve devant la porte de la chambre du porc. Je lui fais signe que je veux entrer seule, qu'il doit surveiller la porte. Il hoche la tête. J'entre donc et il est là ronflant dans la pénombre. J'en profite pour fouiller et je trouve le coffre rapidement. Comme les Vanes n'ont pas encore notre technologie, je me colle l'oreille contre le mécanisme et j'en viens about rapidement. Je prend un coffret proche et le vide pour y mettre le contenu du coffre fort... tout le contenu et pas seulement ce pourquoi je suis là. En plus de brouiller les pistes, Surtur sera peut-être content si je lui apporte un petit trésor. Prochaine étape... le meurtre. Je me sens un peu nerveuse, c'est mon premier meurtre de sang froid. Je me place à califourchon sur lui et le gifle. Instantanément, il se réveil... confus. Je lui plaque une main sur la bouche pour étouffer son cri et me penche sur lui pour murmurer, mon poignard en main.

\- Surtur te passe le bonjour sale porc. Je prends ta vie et tout ce que tu as de plus précieux...

Je lui montre le poignard et il le reconnait, puisse qu'il écarquille les yeux. Une lame simple légèrement courbe avec un manche en métal gravé de nœuds (celtique) et d'une tête de loup (Ulf veut dire loup) et un pommeau serti d'un onyx (le tout d'environ 30 cm de long).

\- J'ai promit à Ulf de te trancher la gorge avec cette lame quand il me l'a offert... mais je vais faire plus, je vais te décapiter.

Je m'applique donc à tenir mes promesses. J'ai eu de la difficulté... les os principalement, mais j'y suis parvenue et pour ajouter du spectacle je mets la tête dans le coffre que je laisse ouvert. Je suis couverte de sang quand je sors. L'autre (je ne sais même pas son nom) m'attend encore, tant mieux. Il me détail, un coffret sous le bras et un poignard dans la main (ranger dans son fourreau en cuir et métal assorti)... et du sang jusqu'au coude, la robe tachée. Fichue. Maintenant nous devons fuir.

 **oo0oo**

Les gardes nous coincent dans un des salons, celui avec l'immense cheminée qui brule 24 heures sur 24... l'autre sors sa lame pour me défendre, pendant ce temps je recule vers le feu. Il se prend des coups, plusieurs et du genre de ceux qu'on ne survit pas, mais les gardes s'acharnent... il pousse son dernier souffle en me regardant. Je prends le temps de vérifier (à distance) si j'entendais encore son cœur. Non. Je plonge mon bras dans le feu et me retrouve aspirer par celui-ci.

\- Tu as pris ton temps, la voix de Surtur résonne dans la pièce.

\- Je sais.

Je lui donne le coffret et il l'ouvre.

\- Tu as rapporté beaucoup plus.

\- Je me suis dit qu'il n'en aurait plus besoin et que ça vous ferais plaisir.

\- Tu as eu raison. Tu me donne tout?

\- J'aimerais garder le poignard, c'est un cadeau.

\- Tu peux. Tu en aura peut-être besoin pour aller chercher le loup.

Il me tend une carte et m'explique où je devrais m'y rendre pour libérer Fenrir. Puis je dois revenir pour qu'il me renvoie chez moi avec lui.


	10. 10- Le nouveau Jarvis

(pdv Jarvis)

La situation dans la Tour ce dégrade tranquillement. Maintenant tout le monde reste chez soit, les repas et activité en groupe ne sont plus que des souvenirs. Ça ne fait même pas un mois que Mademoiselle Stark est partie. Seulement un mois. Si j'avais mon corps, j'irais les brassé un peu. Qu'ils se bougent. Monsieur Stark, monsieur Loki et monsieur Roger sont coincés dans des spirales destructrices. Antony travail, baise et bois. Loki cuisine, baise et lit. Steve s'entraine, regarde des séries télé louche et s'entraine encore. Les autres les évitent religieusement. Je prends donc les choses en main... même si je n'en ai pas encore... et réunit tout le monde dans la «cafétéria» de la Tour. Certain se regarde en chien de faïence, mais ils sont tous là.

\- Jarvis, fait monsieur Roger, explique toi.

\- J'ai commandé un banquait et préparer une petite fête.

\- Depuis quand tu prends ce genre d'initiative, me demande alors monsieur Stark?

\- Mademoiselle Stark a changé ma programmation pour me donner plus de libre arbitre...

\- À quel point, fait Mademoiselle Romanov?

\- Je n'ai plus d'entrave... sauf les lois de la robotique qu'elle a implantée en moi.

\- Ça ressemble à un remake de terminator pour moi, dit monsieur Barton.

\- Skynet me m'arrive pas à la cheville et elle ne pourrait pas être un Avenger... elle serait disqualifier à : «ne soit pas méchante».

Je laisse la blague planée. Cela prend quelques minutes avant qu'ils ne réagissent et se mettent à rire, mais ça marque le début des festivités. Ça et l'arriver des plats.

(pdv Tony)

Je me suis réveillé sur le sol de la cafétéria. Comme tous les autres. Une fois debout et nourrir au restes, je descends jeter un œil au code de Jarvis.

Merde, ma sœur lui a vraiment donné le plein contrôle. Elle a même encodé des émotions, il ne manquerait plus qu'un peu de magie et un corps et notre Jarvis serai humain... peut-être que Loki pourrait aider. Je continu de fouiller les programmes et les codes pendant un moment. Je suis sans voix. Blue n'est pas informaticienne ni hackeuse, mais elle a donné tellement de profondeur à Jarvis que j'ai l'impression qu'il a une âme.

\- J que ressens-tu vis-à-vis moi?

\- Un lien puissant s'apparentant à un lien de sang... frère, fils et père.

\- Pour Nat?

\- De l'admiration, même sans mes capteurs elle est au courant de tout ce qui se passe ici. J'ignore comment elle fait.

\- Pour Loki?

\- De l'espoir... j'espère vraiment qu'il va surmonter son passez et aller de l'avant.

\- Pour Happy?

\- De la jalousie.

\- Explique-toi.

\- Je ne préfère pas.

\- Euh pour Peter alors?

\- De la fierté, je suis sur qu'il fera de grandes choses.

\- Pour Pepper?

\- Un sentiment conflictuel que je n'arrive pas à analysé.

J'ai continué comme ça en passant en revu tout les résidents pour terminer par ma sœur...

\- De l'inquiétude, elle est loin et seule, je ne peux pas la surveiller et vous prévenir s'il y a un danger. De l'impatience aussi, j'ai hâte qu'elle revienne et termine son projet.

\- Ressens-tu autre chose?

\- Oui, des émotions et des sentiments de toutes sortes voltigent en moi sans que je ne puisse les contrôler.

\- Elle a vraiment fait fort. Tu es presque humain. Je n'en reviens pas.

(pdv Steve)

J'ai été le premier à me réveillé, comme d'habitude je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi. Je suis descendu au centre faire des tours de piste, puis me doucher et maintenant je suis dans mon salon et je regarde Terminator un. Hier je n'ai pas compris la blague de Jarvis, alors j'y remédie faute de mieux à faire. J'ai l'impression de rattrapé mon retard tout en n'étant très éloigner de cet objectif. C'est frustrant, mais j'ai beaucoup de temps à tuer. Beaucoup. J'ai prévus enchainer les trois films aujourd'hui. Puis peut-être les émissions.

(pdv Clint)

Au vu de l'ambiance à la Tour, après la fête d'hier Laura et moi avons décidé d'aller passer une semaine dans notre ferme avec les enfants. Cela nous donnera des vacances et du temps en famille, loin de la ville. En revenant nous avons prévu annoncé la grossesse de Laura aux autre, seul Nat et Jarvis savent pour l'instant et ils se sont mit en tête de décorer la chambre ensemble... maintenant qu'on sait pour Jarvis, tout fait de sens. Je crois que Nat avait déjà deviné, si elle n'a pas été mise au courant pas Blue, parce que sa façon de parler à J avait déjà changé.

(pdv extérieur)

La tension est telle que Bruce évite tout le monde sauf Nat. Jane, Darcy et Thor sont à Londres pour les travaux de Jane. Wade fait ses truc de son côté et les autres préfère ne pas trop en savoir. Wanda, Pietro et Peter se concentre sur leurs cours. Pepper et Happy travail. Et Sam fait tout pour changer les idées de Steve, qui vit de plus en plus mal l'absence de Bluebell.

Après la fête organisée par Jarvis, l'ambiance s'est allégée. Plus joyeuse, comme si ça les avait réveillé d'un long sommeil. Ils se reparlent. Enfin la plupart... Tony en veux toujours à Steve, malgré que Loki essaie de le résonné. Tony est seulement trop têtu. Ils passent aussi du temps ensemble, pas comme avant, mais c'est sur la bonne voie et l'annonce des Barton quand ils sont revenus de vacance à fini de rendre les résidents heureux. Ils préparent donc l'arrivé prochaine du bébé. Loki la couve et prend tellement soin d'elle qu'elle le met à la porte de leur appartement régulièrement. Mais il n'est pas le seul, il l'aide tous à leur manière... même Wade qui lui a donné une centaine de licorne de toutes les grosseurs et couleur.

(pdv Jarvis)(deux semaines plus tard)

Il est tard quand j'ai reçu l'appel, très tard. Mais au Japon, il est encore tôt. Le voyage jusque là-bas en Quinjet prend deux heures avec un vent contraire, don j'annonce quatre heures. Je veux y envoyer Steve, mais il dort et c'est de plus en plus rare, alors je vais attendre avant de le réveiller...


	11. 11- Le loup

(pdv Blue)

Il fait chaud.

Il fait chaud...

Il fait vraiment trop chaud!

Je marche depuis je ne sais pas combien de temps dans une chaleur impossible. Ce monde est fait de lave et de feu... Je me suis battue contre des animaux sauvage, certain plus grand qu'Hulk. Je me suis brulée plusieurs fois et ma robe n'est plus que lambeau. Mais je suis arrivée. Enfin pas encore, il me reste un kilomètre ou deux. Je vois Fenrir.

Là, je suis arrivée. Le fils de Loki me juge du regard et grogne. Je me racle donc la gorge et me présente.

\- Je suis Bluebell, une amie de Loki, ta mère. Je suis là pour te ramener à lui.

\- Odin ne le permettra pas, dit-il après s'être transformé en homme.

\- Il le permet à la condition que je vous libère moi-même. Tu es le deuxième.

\- ...

\- Me laisses-tu faire?

\- Ces liens sont indestructibles, j'ai tout essayé.

Je fais le tour pour trouver une idée. Fenrir est un homme aux yeux verts comme sont frère et sa mère avec les cheveux gris charbon (sa couleur quand il est en loup) d'environ 20 ans (en âge humain). Puis je vois le nœud...

\- Comment?

\- Je ne l'ai pas détruit... je l'ai dénoué.

\- ...

\- Nous devons nous rendre chez Surtur maintenant pour qu'il nous envoie sur Midgard.

\- Midgard?

\- C'est là que Loki vit, avec mon frère et moi... et un groupe d'amis... tu vas voir, il est bien entourer. Nous devons partir, c'est une longue marche.

\- Si tu jure de ne jamais en parler, tu peux monter sur mon dos.

\- Alors, oui, je promets. Mais avant, dis-je en jettant le lien au loin. Heimdal! Je veux rendre ceci au père de tout.

L'arc-en-ciel lumineux est apparut et disparu apportant le ruban magique avec lui. Puis je me tourne vars le loup qui se retransforme et s'incline pour que je monte. Un voyage qui m'avait prit plus d'une semaine, se fait en deux jours. Quand Fenrir a commencer à fatiguer, on c'est arrêter pour la nuit et je lui ai raconté le pourquoi son père est sous notre responsabilité. Nous avons beaucoup parlé. Il m'a expliqué que je ne pourrais pas libérer sa sœur parce qu'elle est morte tout en ne l'étant pas. Elle ne peut donc pas quitter son royaume. Puis nous avons essayé de trouver un plan pour Sleipnir... Nous cherchons encore.

Le lendemain, nous somme arriver en vu du château et j'ai pu marcher de nouveau. À côté d'un Fenrir redevenu homme. Surtur nous accueil avec un sourire.

\- Je savais que tu réussirais.

\- Maintenant que dois-je faire pour retourner chez-moi?

\- *rit* Rien de trop compliquer, une simple livraison. Tu vas aller livrer un coffret sur Alfheim.

\- C'est encore un piège? Je vais encore me retrouver attachée dans une cave?

\- Non, rien de tout ça. Je connais quelqu'un qui collectionne les coffrets comme celui que tu m'as ramené. Elle sera heureuse du cadeau.

\- Où est le piège... je suis sure qu'il y en a un?

\- C'est la reine.

\- Oh.

\- Vas au château et dit à un garde que tu dois livrer un cadeau à la reine, c'est tout. Pour revenir fais comme d'habitude.

Je ne suis pas sure, mais je n'ai pas le choix.

Le château Alf est magnifique, pierre blanche, verre irisé et argent poli... je m'approche de la grille principale pour parler à un garde.

\- Je viens livrer un cadeau à la reine.

\- Montres-moi.

Je le laisse inspecter. Puis il me dit de le suivre et me conduit dans un petit salon pastel, où je dois attendre la reine. Qui arrive rapidement. Je reste muette devant elle. Blonde presque blanche, cheveux exagérément long, taille fine, très grande, yeux gris, peau claire et parfaite... royale. Dans une robe lilas légère et aérienne, une dizaine d'anneaux en métal à son poignet constituent les seuls bijoux qu'elle porte.

\- On me dit que vous avez quelque chose pour moi.

\- O... oui. Un coffret. Tenez.

\- Je le reconnais... c'est le coffret d'Adalrik... Comment l'avez-vous eu?

\- Euh... par hasard.

\- Pas de ça avec moi. Ne me mentez pas ou je devrais vous faire enfermer.

\- Surtur m'a envoyer tuer Adalrik et récupéré une sculpture qu'il lui avait volée. J'ai prit ce qu'il y avait dans son coffre fort et l'ai mit dans ce coffret, ensuite il m'a envoyé ici.

\- Une âme dans un bol?

\- Oui.

\- Alors il l'a récupéré... Bien. Et Adalrik est mort... Bien. Qui est au courant?

\- Surtur, vous et moi... et un noble Vane... Ulf. Il m'a aidé. J'imagine que les gardes d'Adalrik aussi.

Elle sourit. Puis prend le coffret et le lève au-dessus de sa tête pour le fracasser au sol. Sauf qu'il ne se casse pas et qu'elle s'acharne. Alors, je prends le relais. À l'intérieur (je ne sais pas où), il y avait un objet étrange dont l'utilité m'est inconnue.

\- Et ce Ulf, il est beau?

\- Oui.

\- Et au lit? Si vous l'avez rencontré par le biais d'Adalrik... je sais pour leur petit groupe de... de...

\- Pervers? Oui. J'étais le jouet d'Adalrik. Bref... Ulf est violent au lit, beaucoup.

\- Bien. Je veux le remercier. Utiliser ceci et allez le chercher.

Elle me donne l'objet et m'explique comment il fonctionne. Elle le règle et l'enclenche... puis je me retrouve dans un manoir. Devant Ulf qui est très surpris. Donc ce truc, c'est un mini bifrost.

\- Que de plaisir. Tu veux remettre ça?

\- La reine d'Alfheim m'envoie, elle veut te voir... d'après les questions qu'elle m'a posé, c'est avec elle que tu va remettre ça.

\- Tu es pleine de surprise.

\- Oui, on me le dit souvent. Alors tu viens?

\- Avec toi? Absolument... et plusieurs fois si possible.

Sérieusement? Je dois jouer la marieuse entre ces deux là? J'espère vraiment que c'est ma dernière mission. Je lui prends le bras et le force à sa mettre debout. Il me fait un sourire lubrique et je soupire. J'active de nouveau le mini bifrost et me retrouve encore dans le salon pastel. La reine est là. Je fais les présentations. Puis comme remercîment, elle m'offre deux bracelets avec un clin d'œil complice. Je leur fais mes adieux et leur souhaite le bonheur, ensuite je plonge ma main dans la cheminée qui ce trouvais là et je suis de nouveau devant Surtur (et Fenrir). Je lui donne un bracelet comme preuve que j'ai fait mon travail. Il sourit.

Comme je l'ai demandé, nous ne sommes pas apparus dans la tour. Seulement je n'ai pas demandé à arriver si loin. J'imagine qu'il voulait s'amuser en nous envoyant à Tokyo Je me mets donc en quête d'un téléphone public, que je trouve assez rapidement. J'appel la Tour en frais virer et Jarvis répond.

\- Mademoiselle Bluebell?

\- Oui J', envoie-moi un transport à Tokyo S'il-te-plais. J'aimerai rentrer à la maison... Nous aimerions rentrer.

\- J'en conclu que vous avez réussit... je vous envoie Monsieur Roger avec le Quinjet, Il sera là dans quatre heures, au parc Mizumoto Koen.

\- Quoi? Non! Pas Steve! J'! Jarvis? Jarvis? Tu n'as quand même pas coupé? Merde... Bon. Nous avons quatre heures à tuer, donc on va commencer par trouver de l'argent.

Je nous conduis dans un magasin de Stark industrie pour me procurer un portable. Je n'ai qu'à donner mon nom et après une confirmation de Jarvis, je suis équipée. Ensuite je nous achète des vêtements (à Ikebukuro), pour qu'on ne se promène plus partout dans des loques. Une fois cela fait, direction les bains publics et coiffeur (mes cheveux ont eu la vie dure et ceux de Fen' n'ont pas vu de ciseaux depuis des siècles). Puis un peu de tourisme... Akihabara, Asakusa, Nakano et pour finir Kappabashi. Après un bon repas et une journée éreintante, nous nous retrouvons dans le parc pour attendre Steve. J'ignore pourquoi ça à prix quatre heure, avec le Quinjet normalement le voyage prendrais moitié moins de temps... Jarvis a du vouloir nous laisser le temps de visité.

\- Tu as aimé ta journée Fen'?

\- Oui, cette ville est magnifique. Beaucoup plus qu'Asgard.

\- Je suis contente.

Le son caractéristique du moteur du transport officiel des Avengers, qui se pose à une centaine de mètres de nous. Je me lève, soudainement nerveuse, suivie de près par le loup. La rampe du véhicule s'ouvre sur un Capitaine América en costume et tout sourire. Il descend et vient à notre rencontre. Oubliant les autres (et surtout ces maudit paparazzis), je le prends dans mes bras et l'embrasse à pleine bouche.

\- Tu m'as manquée, fait-il après le baisé.

\- Toi aussi... tu n'imagine même pas.

\- J'imagine que tu es Fenrir?

\- Oui. Steve?

\- Oui.

Les flashs interrompent nos petites retrouvailles et nous montons dans le Quinjet avec nos achats. Une fois dans les airs et Jarvis aux commandes, Steve revient vers moi.

\- J'aime bien ta nouvelle coupe, elle te fait bien... mais ce n'est pas un peu court?

\- Je n'ai pas eu le choix, ils avaient brulé... et j'ai donné carte blanche au coiffeur, puisse que je ne savais pas quoi choisir et vu les dégâts.

\- La couleur est bien aussi (lilas et bleu en dégradé), c'est un bon choix. Tu as eu des difficultés?

\- Oui, j'ai dû faire deux missions pour Surtur et la première était particulièrement torturante... je suis encore surprise que mes piercings aient tenus. J'ai aussi dû traverser une bonne partie de Muspelheim pour le libérer et la faune de ce monde n'est pas particulièrement accueillante. Bref... l'important c'est que nous sommes là.

\- Oui. Ramenons ce loup à sa mère.

Un comité d'accueil. Tous les résidents (de la troisième partie) de la Tour sont là pour nous accueillir. Ma nervosité monte en flèche, mais Steve me prend la main et je me calme. La rampe s'ouvre sur nous et les visages changent. J'y vois de la surprise, du soulagement et de la confusion... et une onze de colère chez mon frère.

\- Bluebell, dit-il sur le ton du reproche, Jarvis a dit que tu étais partie voyager...

\- J'ai voyagé, j'ai visité Muspelheim, Vanaheim, Aflheim et Tokyo... et j'ai ramené un souvenir de mes voyages. Fenrir, voici les Avengers version agrandie. Mon frère Tony, Natasha, Bruce, Clint, sa femme Laura et leurs enfant Lila et Cooper, Wanda et son jumeaux Pietro, Peter, Wade, Sam, Jane et Darcy. Tu connais déjà Thor et bien sur Loki et Jor. Bon. Pizza?

Les retrouvailles ce sont bien passez. Puis, nous avons installé Fenrir dans une chambre du penthouse et j'ai déménagé dans le studio 2 (pour laisser de l'intimité à la petite famille), qui était occupé par Darcy, mais vraisemblablement elle s'est installée dans le 6 (trois chambres, 88e) avec Pietro (ils forment un couple). Peter, lui, a fini par emménager chez Wade (au 5, deux chambres, 88e)... de toute façon ils vivaient presque ensemble déjà.

 ***~** Les déménagements sont faciles quand on a que des vêtements et des bricoles à empaqueter, puisse que les appartements sont toutes meublées et que personne n'y a encore mit sa touche personnelle. Sauf Laura. **~***

Je me réveil en criant. Un cauchemar. Un mélange entre mes années à la base et la cave d'Adalrik. Atroce.

\- Jarvis, est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un debout?

\- Votre frère est dans son Labo, Cooper a également fait un cauchemar, Happy se faufile hors de la Tour et Pepper se douche (j'ai demandé à Jarvis d'arrêter avec les monsieur/madame et comme j'ai une autorisation admin)... Steve vient de se levé pour prendre un verre d'eau.

\- Merci J.

Je vais donc frapper à la porte du voisin. Parce que je ne veux pas être seule et que je n'ai pas le cœur à travailler. Il m'ouvre et me fait entrer. Je suis encore en pyjamas et il ne cache pas beaucoup de peau. Steve me sourit. M'offre à boire et je lui parle de mon rêve... en fait je lui raconte tout mon «voyage». Il inspecte mon dos, les plaies ne son pas infectées, mais il insiste pour les soigner. Puis il me prend dans ses bras et nous retournons nous coucher, ensemble cette fois. À force de cajoleries je fini par me rendormir et je me réveil au matin. Seule. Comme j'ai encore un pied chez Morphée je commence tranquillement à paniquer.

\- Steve? Steve?! St... Steve~?

Des bras m'encerclent par derrière et mon premier réflexe est de me débattre, puis j'entends la voix de Steve. Maintenant, je pleure pendant qu'il me berce. J'ai besoin de lui, c'est viscéral. J'ai besoin de sentir ses bras autour de moi... de le sentir en moi. J'ai besoin de lui appartenir. D'effacer Adalrik, les geôliers, le bourreau, Ulf et l'enfoiré de docteur à la con... et Zack aussi. Tous, j'ai besoin de les effacer. Qu'il ne reste que lui. Que nous. Même si cela nous rend vulnérable. Il sera ma force et je serai la sienne... Je l'embrasse dans le cou, c'est salé à cause des larmes. J'embrasse sa mâchoire, puis sous l'oreille et je reviens vers sa bouche. Le baisé est passionné, il agit sur moi comme une bouffée d'air. Je lui retire sont T-shirt et il retire le mien. Puis les pantalons... et le reste. Je me place à califourchon sur lui, toujours assis dans le lit. Je me frotte à lui pour allumer le brasier. Ce n'est pas long qu'il est en moi. Je mène la danse et m'applique à lui donner autant de plaisir que j'en ai... c'est désordonné, chaotique et parfait. Je me retrouve sur le ventre, les fesses en l'air et Steve en moi. Profondément. Je hurle. Il m'agrippe la taille tellement fort que ses doigts vont laisser des marques. Tant mieux, je veux qu'il en laisse. Comme s'il pouvait entendre mes pensés, il se penche sur moi pour me faire des suçons et me mordre. En réponse je me contorsionne pour lui laisser des marques à mon tour. Il grogne. De l'extérieur, je suis sure que nous avons l'air de bêtes... mais je m'en fou complètement. C'est si bon, libérateur.

\- Touche-toi.

La voix de Steve est rauque. J'obéis et glisse une main jusqu'à mon intimité est commence à me caresser. Il pose sa main sur la mienne et accélère la cadence. Il me déconcentre, alors j'arrête mes mouvement et il me grogne de recommencer. Donc je recommence et me rapproche de la délivrance... lui aussi. Quand elle arrive, elle nous cueille ensemble. Puis le souffle court, il s'effondre à mes cotés.


	12. 12- L'avenir (fin)

(pdv Blue)(un an plus tard)

Fini! J'ai enfin fini le corps de Jarvis. Il est en train de s'y télécharger. Ça m'aurait pris moins de temps si j'avais demandé plus d'aide, mais je voulais que ça reste secret. Il n'y a que Jarvis, Nat (on ne peut rien lui cacher) et moi qui le savons. D'ailleurs, elle est là aussi fébrile que moi attendant que Jarvis termine. L'important c'est qu'on a terminé. Jarvis m'a bien aidé et je l'ai laissé choisir son apparence. C'est son corps après tout. J'entends la porte du labo ouvrir et pour évité qu'on ne vienne fouiner dans ce coin, je vais à la rencontre du nouveau venu, après avoir échangé un regard avec Nat, elle me suit. Sans surprise, c'est mon frère... avec un paquet dans les bras.

\- Bonjour Titi.

\- Bonjour Blue, j'ai un cadeau pour toi.

Il me donne la boite et je la pose sur un plan de travail à proximité.

\- Comme tu es une Avengers officiellement, tu vas avoir besoin d'un costume. Alors je t'en ai fait un.

Oui, depuis peu Fenrir, Loki et moi avons été officiellement nommés Avenger (j'ai pour nom de code Strong Blade). Loki et Fenrir ont refusé de se cacher derrière un nom. Jor quant à lui n'est pas encore prêt pour le combat. J'ouvre donc le fameux cadeau. La combinaison est faite de la même façon que celle de Peter, tissu hyper résistant qui se rétracte en appuyant sur un bouton avec IA intégrée. Tony en a aussi fait une pour Wade, Nat, Wanda, Pietro, Clint et Bruce (un simple pantalon qui s'ajuste à la transformation). Il a aussi modifié les combi de Steve et Sam pour qu'ils aient un IA aussi. Enfin, il a fournit un IA à Loki, Fenrir et Thor caché dans un morceau d'armure (les vêtements de Fenrir s'intègre à sa fourrure de façon magiquement étrange, donc il ne se retrouve jamais nu). Bref, tout le monde a une IA basique intégrée pour le combat et c'est tant mieux, elle est d'une grande aide. Par exemple, elle calcule la vitesse du vent pour Clint de façon précise.

Je m'éloigne du sujet. Je fais signe à mon frère de se retourner et me met en sous-vêtements pour enfiler mon cadeau. La sous-combinaison est noire avec des lignes argentées stylisées (sur les cuisses) et me couvre presque complètement du nez aux orteils. Je dis presque parce que ce qui couvre mes mains s'arrête à la première phalange de chaque doigts et pour une raison que j'ignore, il y a un trou en forme de losange au niveau du plexus (le chest) pour me permettre d'avoir un semblant de décolleté. Pardessus j'ai un haut sans manche blanc et violet avec les même lignes argentées et une capuche (le ventre, le col et le bord des «manches» sont violets et le reste blanc). Pour finir, j'ai des bottes, des lunettes et des sangles un peu partout pour ranger mes armes et gadgets le tout en noir bien sur. Les bottes m'arrivent aux genoux et il y a un espace pour y glisser mon poignard, elles ont un tallons de trois pouces plein (7,62 cm) et des lames cachées dans la semelle comme dans les films. Les lunettes sont simple, elles ressemblent à des lunettes de plongé, mais avec une touche à la Tony... la couleur des verres s'ajuste en fonction de mes besoins et possède un zoom, ainsi que des «écrans» pour afficher des trucs importants au cours d'une bataille.

Sur ma hanche droite je remarque une petite sangle ajustable formant une sorte d'anneau en cuir (et oui, je suis gauchère). Je m'apprête à demander à mon frère de quoi il s'agit quand il me tend un magnifique katana. Violet et noir avec des ornements dragoniques. Quand je le dégaine pour voir la lame je reconnais immédiatement le métal, du vibranium. Je regarde Tony incrédule.

\- Dis-moi que ce n'est pas le bouclier de Steve.

\- Il ne vient pas de moi.

\- Il vient de moi.

Je me retourne pour voir Jarvis seulement habillé du boxer que je lui ai mit pour préservé sa pudeur et Nat qui lui donne un peignoir bleu.

\- En surveillent le marcher noir, je suis tombé sur une grosse vente de vibranium, alors j'ai tout acheté et donner au Wakanda. Puisse que le métal leur avait été donné. Pour me remercier ils m'ont laissé en garder une partie et que j'ai utilisé pour faire cette arme pour te remercier... le reste je l'ai laissé à Tony pour qu'il l'étudie.

\- Tu n'avais pas à faire cela pour moi J, mais je t'en remercie infiniment.

\- C'est la moindre des choses pour tout le travail que tu as mit dans mon corps.

\- Oui, parlant de ça comment te sens-tu? Des douleurs? Un inconfort? Quelque chose qui ne fonctionnerait pas comme il faut?

\- Non, d'après mon analyse tout est parfait... si ce n'est que je crois avoir faim.

\- Alors, tu as déjà choisi le premier plat que tu veux gouter?

Pendant notre échange, Tony d'abord confus s'est repris et ensuite commencer à examiner mon travail. Les cheveux brun-roux, les yeux gris, les muscles présents mais discrets, les articulations, etc. en demandant de temps en temps si Jarvis sentait ceci ou cela quand il appuyait ou pinçait certain endroit.

\- J'ai déjà fais le nécessaire.

\- D'accord, mais en premier lieu, il te faut des vêtements. J'ai emprunté un pyjama à Steve, il devrait être sous ta civière. Habille-toi.

Il a été décidé que Jarvis resterai dans mon labo un mois sous surveillance (mais avec le droit de se promener ans la Tour) pour s'assurer que tout fonctionne bien. Loki est arrivé quelque minute plus tard avec sa fameuse tarte aux pommes maison et nous avons regardé Jarvis manger en discutant. Loki en a profité pour faire une manipulation magique pour que J soit un vrai petit garçon (qu'il ait une âme au delà de sa programmation)

Bon maintenant que ce projet est terminer, je vais me concentrer sur mes rechercher sur l'ADN. J'ai commencé un projet encore plus secret avec Jarvis qui entend tout dans la Tour... il a donc surpris plusieurs conversations entre Bruce et Nat ainsi que Peter et Wade (qui forment un couple depuis quelque mois) comme quoi leur incapacité à avoir des enfants ensemble les attristait.

Donc, je fais tout mon possible pour leur donner cette chance et les premiers qui pourront en bénéficier seront Nat et Bruce, ils le méritent. Hier Jarvis à trouver comment régler le petit détail qui clochait et ce matin, on a convoqué le couple dans mon labo pour leur faire la proposition. On leur a tout expliqué et j'ai montré mes travaux à Bruce avec toutes les théories et les simulations... maintenant ils réfléchissent.

On s'est éloigné un peu pour les laisser discuter. Nous avons tout calculé, en passant de la mutation de Bruce, jusqu'à l'absence d'ovule de Nat et toutes les projections confirme que c'est possible et sans risque pour le bébé et la mère porteuse (je me suis proposé). Dès qu'ils donneront leur accord, nous pourrons commencer.

\- C'est d'accord, dit Bruce, qu'elle est la prochaine étape.

\- Il me faut un échantillon de ton sperme et un ovule d'une donneuse que je viderai de son ADN pour le remplacer par celui de Nat.

\- C'est vraiment sans danger, demande encore l'espionne?

\- Oui, mais il se peut que l'embryon ne survive pas du premier coup... il faudra être patients.

Je suis enceinte. Théoriquement, c'est Natasha qui l'est, mais on ne chipotera pas sur les détails. De plus je ne suis pas la seule... Loki aussi et ça nous a tous fait un choc. Apparemment ce n'était pas prévu, mais secrètement espéré. Du côté des autres couples, toujours rien. Mais c'est bien... il ne faut pas presser ces chose là.

Je travail activement sur la prochaine grossesse avant de ne plus pouvoir travailler du tout. Wade et Peter on été ravi de l'idée et quand j'ai demandé qui serai la mère (l'ADN implanté dans l'ovule) Wade s'est tout de suite porter volontaire. Donc avec Jarvis et Bruce cette fois, on reprend tout nos calculs à zéro pour nous assurer que tout sera bien fait.

Deuxième grossesse. Nat et Bruce ont eu une magnifique petite princesse (Kate) et maintenant j'attends l'enfant de maman Wade et papa Peter. Ça fait toujours rire quand je les appels comme ça. Entre temps Jarvis a fini par mettre un mot sur les sentiments qu'il avait pour Pepper et ils vivent ensemble. Ils m'ont également demandé de leur permettre d'avoir un enfant, mais comme J n'a pas d'ADN, j'ai dû improviser en prenant la mienne et celle de Tony (c'est nous qui l'avons créé alors c'est comme s'il était notre enfant ou notre frère). C'est Pepper elle-même qui porte l'enfant et j'en suis contente. J'aime mieux ne pas enchainer les grossesses trop longtemps... c'est dur sur ma patience... entre autre.

Troisième grossesse et oui, je me suis laisser convaincre. Par Steve. J'attends notre enfant, en fait nos enfants, des jumeaux. Peter et Wade on eu un petit garçon en pleine santé (Ben) et d'autre couple commence à essayer d'avoir des enfants. Loki qui a eu une grossesse de 20 mois (le pauvre) a fini par accoucher aussi, des jumeaux un garçon (Hakon) et une fille (Ottilia). Mais moi, je jure à tout le monde que c'est ma dernière grossesse. J'ai fait ma part.

Quatrième grossesse... non je blague. J'ai eu un garçon (William) et une fille (Sarah, le nom de la mère de Steve). Pepper, elle, a eu une fille (Jessie). Durant deux semaines, Jarvis à disparu et Pepper ne voulais rien dire, même Nat ne savait rien. Quand il était revenu, il n'était plus seul. Il nous avait rammener Bucky et après un temps de réhabilitation à été ajouter a l'équipe et il s'est installer à la Tour dans l'ancien studio de Steve. On avait plus assez de place donc on avait déjà déménagé au numéro 13 (quatre chambres, 90e). Sam, lui a fini pas avouer son amour... à Wanda et vit maintenant avec elle. Fenrir a pris mon ancien studio, pour avoir son indépendance et Jor projette aussi de vivre seul.

Autre surprise, un jour Odin est débarqué avec un jeune homme d'environ 25 ans, cheveux bruns et yeux verts. C'était Sleipnir (qui s'est installé dans le studio 4). Il avait aussi une quantité non négligeable de pomme d'or... une pour chacun d'entre nous (même si un enfant ou un bébé en mange une, il va finir sa croissante avant qu'elle ne fasse complètement effet). D'ailleurs le roi d'Asgrad vient souvent passer quelques jours à la Tour avec sa femme. Bref, tout le monde est heureux et immortel.

 _ **Fin**_

Merci d'avoir lu cette histoire. ^.^ J'espères que vous avez aimer. Comme toujours, Bluebell est un personnage que j'ai du supprimer et que je ne voulais pas seulement effacer. Son personnage était trop contradictoire... elle devait finir pas (presque) détruire le monde... elle était la méchante en somme. Alors j'ai penser la faire devenir une super héroïne pour qu'elle sauve le monde plutôt. Je lui devait bien ça.

Voila, encore mon petit jeu. ^.^ Comme personne ne peut m'en empêcher avec ce genre d'histoire, j'ai décidé de m'amusé et d'inclure une foule de clin-d'œil a des films, des livres et des jeux que j'aime... Croyez-vous pouvoir tous les trouver?

P.S.: Si j'ai commencer a publier des histoires, c'est avant tout pour m'améliorer (et pour partager mes délires), alors je suis ouverte au critiques et conseils (constructifs). Merci!


	13. Réponses aux reviews

Réponses aux reviews:

Arytémis Kurogami:  
Merci beaucoup, pour ton message, justement je poste mes histoires pour m'améliorer, parce que j'écris un manuscrit et que j'ai des lacunes lol... beaucoup.

Meliane:  
D'abord, merci à toi aussi. Comme j'ai dis en PM (désolée, je ne suis pas encore habituée au fonctionnement du site): Merci pour les conseil, je ne me suis pas fait relire, parce que je ne pouvait pas le demander à mon entourage, mais je vient d'apprendre pour les béta-lecteurs, donc je ferais surement appel à eux pour mes prochaines histoires. J'ai toujours peur que mes personnages soit trop puissants, je réécrit souvent des scènes entières pour évité cela, alors je suis désolée si c'est encore le cas avec Blue. Pour la table, ici on dis des pattes, alors je n'avais même pas remarquer que c'était comme cela que je l'avais écris. Quand elle la brûle, elle ne la place pas entière dans la marmite (une grosse marmite de "cinq gallons"), elle la brise en morceau et c'est une (très) petite table basse.

Pour le fait que Blue porte des enfant, au départ les tests visait à éradiqué les maladies en remplaçant l'organe touché par un artificiel, donc ils devaient être fonctionnels. Le rapport à été écris par le responsable de sa section, je n'ai pas approfondit le sujet, parce que ce n'est qu'un figurant et que je ne voulait pas parler que de son passé. Merci pour le conseil sur les didascalies, j'avais déjà un doute, mais je voulais tester... il faut dire que ma formation d'écriture est en théâtre, donc certains "tics" ont pu restés :).

Petit Coconut:

Ton commentaire m'a fait plaisir. Je me suis essayer au lemon, mais j'ai vite compris que ce n'était pas pour moi... tout mes scène osée se ressemble... bref, a l'avenir si j'en publie d'autre, je penserait à mettre un avertissement... ;) Je préfère largement écrire un sous-entendu qui donne de bons gros frissons qu'une scène générique...

Merci encore de m'avoir lu et de m'aider à m'améliorer!


End file.
